Home Again
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: A surprise homecoming ignites a feud no one in Weatherfield thought they'd ever see.
1. one

1 year, six months and twenty-three days. Eighty-one weeks and five days. Five hundred and seventy-two days; that's how long it's been since she left Weatherfield and as she pulls up outside the Rovers and gets out of the car. She knows a lot has changed; Steve and Liz no longer own the pub, Steve and Michelle are no longer married.

'Carla!' A familiar voice squeals and she turns to find Kate practically running towards her.

'Hey, you.' Carla says softly as Kate throws her arms around her.

'Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming back?' Kate asks.

'I did; I told dad...' Carla replies smiling.

'What about Michelle?' Kate asks and Carla shakes her head.

'She doesn't have a clue. I wanted to surprise you lot by turning up at the factory.' Carla replies.

'Oh... I don't actually work there anymore.' Kate says.

'Really? Where do you work?' Carla asks.

'The Bistro...' Kate replies quietly.

'Oh okay.' Carla says.

'How long are you staying for?' Kate asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'For the foreseeable I think.' Carla replies causing Kate to squeal again.

'You're back for good?' Kate asks and Carla nods her head.

'I think so.' Carla replies.

'Come see to the factory to see dad and Aidan! They'll be so happy!' Kate says grinning.

'You go ahead, I'll meet you there.' Carla replies and Kate nods her head. Watching Kate make her way towards the factory Carla sighs and leans against her car. Taking a deep breath she glances around the street before opening the car door.

'Are you ready to meet everyone? They're a bit crazy?' Carla says.

Making her way into the factory, Carla is almost instantly greeted by the familiar sound of the workers. Taking a deep breath she makes her way into the factory floor causing everyone to fall silent as they stare at her. Smiling she quickly makes her way into the office where she finds Johnny, Kate and Aidan.

'C-Carla?' Johnny says causing her to smile.

'Hey... I thought it was about time I introduced you to a very special person.' Carla replies.

'Who's this?' Aidan asks making his way towards his sister.

'This is Ottilie, your niece and granddaughter.' Carla replies gently bouncing the little girl on her hip.

'W-What?' Johnny asks.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner I just- It's been a bit of an adjustment.' Carla replies and Johnny nods his head.

'How old is she?' Kate asks.

'Nine months.' Carla replies.

'Oh wow...' Kate says.

* * *

'So Nick knows about her then?' Johnny asks as they make their way out the factory.

'Yep. He came down to Devon after he left here and spent some time with her before he went away.' Carla replies.

'And you two are okay?' He asks causing her to shrug her shoulders.

'Yeah, for the most part. Obviously we're both still very hurt by things that happened but Ottie's healed a lot.' She replies.

 _'Who's that?' Carla says softly as she cradled Ottilie against her shoulder while making her way towards the front door of her little cottage. Pulling open the door she's shocked to come face to face with her ex-husband._

 _'Oh look, it's daddy.' Carla adds smiling slightly._

 _'Hi. I hope you don't mind me just showing up but I couldn't just go away without seeing her.' Nick says as Carla places the little girl in his arms._

 _'Of course not. Where are you going?' She asks letting him into the house._

 _'Canada, I think. I've not really thought it through properly.' He admits._

 _'With Leanne?' She asks._

 _'No. Leanne and I are finished.' He replies sitting down on the sofa and glancing down at Ottilie._

Carla sighs as she spots her ex mother-in-law walking towards them.

'Oh here we go...' Carla mumbles.

'I've just got off the phone with Nick who informed me that I have a granddaughter that I've been prevented from being in her life for nine months.' Gail says stopping right in front of Carla.

'The only one who prevented you being in her life was Nick... He's known since she was born. He could've told you; he could've brought you down to visit.' Carla replies adjusting the little girl in her arms.

'Nick would never keep something like that from me. I know this is all down to you and I am not willing to let it happen again; I will take you to court and I will fight for custody.' Gail says.

'You can do that and I promise I'll be gone quicker than you can blink; you'll never see Ottilie again.' Carla replies.

'You wouldn't.' Gail says.

'Wouldn't I?' Carla replies raising her eyebrows.

'Lets go.' Carla says glancing at Johnny before making her way back towards her car.

'You okay?' Johnny asks.

'Me? I'm absolutely fine. Why wouldn't I be?' She replies smiling.

'She just threatened to take you to court for your daughter.' He says watching as she uses her free hand to open the boot and pull the pram out.

'Nick would never let her take Ottie from me.' She replies.

'You're sure about that?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Nick knows regardless of what happened between us I'm a good mum; if he thought otherwise he would've took me to court, wouldn't he?' She replies passing Ottilie to him. Bending down she sets the pram up before taking Ottilie back and strapping her into the pram.

'I've got to tell you something... I'm sure you'll already know but Michelle-' Johnny begins.

'Is kissing Robert. Why the hell is Michelle kissing Robert?' Carla asks.


	2. two

'Tell me why the hell Michelle is kissing Robert?' Carla says angrily as she grips the pram handle.

'That's what I wanted to tell you about; Michelle and Robert are a couple.' Johnny replies.

'Oh hell no.' She says. She storms over to Michelle and Robert just as they break apart.

'Carla...' Michelle says smiling.

'How long has this thing been going on for?' Carla asks gesturing between the pair.

'Ummm... A while now.' Michelle replies watching as Carla runs her hand over her face.

'Didn't think to tell me you were sleeping with the guy who ruined my life? What was it; out of sight, out of mind?' Carla says causing Michelle to sigh.

'That's not it. I didn't want to hurt you. Seems I wasn't the only one keeping secrets though.' Michelle says gesturing to the pram.

'I found out late on in the pregnancy; you had so much going on with Ruairi and I didn't want to hurt you by announcing I was having a baby. The longer I left it, the harder it got but that's completely different from you two. You knew I had moved on from Nick, from what happened with Nick. You had plenty of time to tell me.' Carla says as Ottilie begins to fuss.

'Carla, this wasn't something we planned. I'm sorry for what I done to you but I'd hardly say I ruined your life; you look pretty content to me.' Robert says gesturing to the pram.

'I would be more content if my daughter's father was constantly in her life but hey who cares about that when you two are happy, ey?' Carla replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Carla, that's not-' Michelle begins.

'I've got things to do. I hope you're both very, very happy together.' Carla says. Turning away from them she quickly makes her way back to her car as Johnny follows her.

'Where are you going?' He asks as he watches her lift Ottilie out of her pram.

'I need to go pick up some bits for Ottie.' She replies placing the little girl in her carseat.

'Can I come with you?' He asks and she nods her head.

'If you want.' She replies.

* * *

'I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before you saw them for yourself... I honestly thought Michelle would've told you before now.' Johnny says as they make their way into Boots.

'It wasn't your responsibility to tell so you don't have to apologise. I really just don't want to talk about them right now.' Carla replies.

'Okay. Tell me about Ottilie? What's she like and how are you finding being a mum?' He asks.

'She's amazing; it's amazing. I didn't find out I was pregnant until I was like 23 weeks along which was the biggest shock but I wouldn't change her for the world.' She replies.

'Sometimes surprises are the best, aren't they?' He says and she nods her head.

'What are you lot doing for Christmas?' She asks.

'I think Kate and Aidan are coming over to ours for dinner; you and Ottilie are more than welcome to come, in fact I'd really like it if you did.' Johnny says.

'We'd like that, wouldn't we Ottie?' Carla replies smiling as she leans down and fixes the little girl in her pram.

'It's a shame that Nick will miss her first Christmas.' Johnny says.

'I might take her to see him over New Year; she got her first passport a few weeks ago so I might book us flights.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Really? That would be nice. I'm glad you two are able to be civil for Ottie's sake.' He says and she nods her head.

'It was the one thing I wanted when I found out I was pregnant. I want her to have her dad in her life and whatever has gone on between Nick and I shouldn't prevent that from happening.' She replies.

'I think that sounds like a very smart way of thinking.' He says as Ottilie begins to fuss.

'Do you want to go see grandad?' Carla asks lifting her daughter into her arms. She kisses the top of Ottilie's head before instantly passing her to Johnny.

'I think I'm going to love having you two around.' Johnny says smiling as he gently bounces the little girl on his hip. Glancing back at the pair Carla knows she made the right decision to come back to Weatherfield; Johnny might not have been a father to her but she can see he's going to be an amazing grandfather to her little girl.


	3. three

'Well I never thought I'd see the day Carla Connor stepped back onto the cobbles.' Peter says grinning as he watches Carla climb out the car.

'And I never thought I'd see the day that you had another child but hey, life is a crazy thing.' Carla replies glancing away from her ex-husband as Johnny gets out the car.

'How are you?' Peter asks causing Carla to glance up at him and see the genuine smile on his face.

'I'm good, really good actually. How are you?' She asks as Johnny leans against the side of the car.

'I'm good.' Peter replies causing her to smile.

'I'm glad; you look really well.' She says and he nods his head.

'So do you... I'm sorry things didn't work out for you with Nick.' He says.

'It's alright.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'So are you back for a visit?' He asks as Johnny opens the back door of the car causing Carla to turn around.

'You can get her out if she's starting to fuss, dad.' Carla says before turning her attention back to Peter.

'I'm here for the time being; I don't really know what I'm doing.' She adds.

'I-Is that?' Peter asks as Johnny lifts Ottilie out of her carseat and onto his hip.

'My daughter, Ottie.' Carla replies smiling as the little girl reaches for her.

'Oh wow... I certainly wasn't expecting that. How old is she?' Peter asks watching Carla take Ottilie into her arms.

'Nearly ten months.' She replies unable to keep the smile off her face.

'She's beautiful, looks just like you.' Peter says.

'Thank you... My little princess, aren't you?' Carla says gently bouncing Ottilie on her hip.

'Do you want me to start taking the stuff up, Carla?' Johnny asks.

'If you don't mind; I'll be up in a minute.' Carla replies.

'I-Is the father involved?' Peter asks hesitantly as Johnny grabs some bags out the boot of the car and makes his way into the flats.

'Yep; Nick sees her whenever he can.' Carla replies.

'Nick?' Peter says and Carla nods her head as Ottilie curls into her.

'Yep. It was nice speaking to you but I'm going to have to get this one upstairs for a nap.' Carla replies.

'Of course. I'll see you around?' He says causing her to smile slightly.

'I'm sure you will, Mr Barlow.' She replies.

* * *

'How are you feeling about the whole Michelle situation?' Johnny asks as he watches Carla cradle Ottilie against her shoulder.

'I'm still angry. I just- More than anything I'm angry that she didn't even tell me.' Carla admits.

'I think she thought she was protecting you. She knows the heartache Robert caused.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I really don't want to talk about this.' She replies adjusting Ottilie in her arms.

'What are you going to do about Devon? Are you planning on selling up or do you think you'll go back?' He asks.

'I don't plan on selling up but I don't think I'll go back permanently. I love Devon; I love taking Ottie for walks on the beach.' She replies.

'You could keep it for a holiday home sort of thing? Go on little visits down there when you have the chance?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'I think that's what I'm going to do. I still don't quite know whether I want to stay in Weatherfield; I don't know if it feels like home.' She admits.

'You might have to give it a little while, love. It's not been your home for so long so maybe you just have to make it feel like home again.' Johnny says and she nods her head.

'Yeah, I guess that might be it.' She replies.


	4. four

'What's the matter, poppet? Are those horrible teeth bothering you again?' Carla says gently bouncing Ottilie on her hip as she paces around the living room.

'Why don't we see if we can FaceTime daddy, him? Shall we do that?' She suggests making her way over to the kitchen counter and grabbing her phone. She sits down on the sofa and gently bounces Ottilie on her knees as she tries to FaceTime Nick.

'Hi.' Carla says smiling as Nick's face appears on the screen.

 _'Hey, how's things?'_ Nick asks.

'Things are okay. I'm back in Weatherfield for Christmas and little monkey is teething so she's a bit grumpy.'

 _'Oh dear... I was thinking about coming to Devon to see you both for Christmas. I really don't want to miss Ottie's first Christmas.'_

'You could come to Weatherfield? I know it's not the same as Devon but I know Ottie would love having you here, I would too.'

 _'I don't know if I can face everyone just yet, if I can face Leanne and Steve.'_

'You don't have to come to Weatherfield. Ottie and I can come to wherever you decide to go.'

' _I can't ask you to leave your family at Christmas just because I don't want to face my own.'_

'You're Ottie's Dad; regardless of what happened between us you're family, Nick. I want you to see Ottie and I'd love nothing more than for you to see her at Christmas.'

 _'I'll double check my work schedule and let you know.'_

'Okay, that's fine. How's Canada?'

 _'Canada is alright. I think it's exactly what I needed.'_

'That's good. I met your mum when I first got here.'

 _'You did? What did she say?'_

'She threatened to take me to court to fight for custody.'

 _'I'll speak to her. No one will be going to court and even if she tried it she'll never win. You're a great mother and you know I'd never let her take Ottie from you.'_

'I know. I meant what I said Nick if you don't want to come to Weatherfield go somewhere else and we'll come to you.'

 _'I'll see.'_

* * *

'What are we going to do today, poppet?' Carla says as she makes her way out onto the street with Ottilie balanced on her hip.

'Look what the cat dragged back.' A voice says and Carla rolls her eyes as she turns around.

'Tracy, stop!' Peter replies.

'Oh and she's brought a sprog with her.' Tracy says causing Carla to sigh.

'Why don't you leave my daughter out of it. I don't really give a damn about you, Tracy. I don't care what your issue is with me so why don't you just leave me to it and I'll leave you to it.' Carla replies adjusting Ottilie on her hip.

'My dad was wondering if you pop in to see him when you've got time? He said he'd love to see you and meet the little one.' Peter says as Tracy walks away from them.

'I can definitely do that. I'll probably pop by tomorrow because this one is a bit of a grump because she's teething.' She replies gently bouncing the little one.

'I can't get over how much she looks like you.' He says.

'My mini me, aren't you?' She says smiling as she kisses the top of Ottilie's head.

'What are you two up to today?' He asks.

'We're just going to pop over to the factory to see grandad, aren't we? Then we're going for some retail therapy.' She replies smiling.

'Well I'll let you get off... Have a nice day.' He says.

'You too.' She replies.

* * *

'Say grandad, I'm here.' Carla says smiling as she makes her way into the factory with Ottilie in her arms; it's lunch time so all the machinists are away for lunch.

'Dada...' Ottilie babbles and tears fill Carla's eyes.

'You'll see dada soon, I promise.' Carla almost whispers as she leans against the wall and attempts to pull herself together.


	5. five

'So what's it been like then? Being a mum?' Kate asks as she watches Carla make her way into the living room with Ottilie balanced on her hip.

'It's been an adjustment but I wouldn't change it for the world, I wouldn't change her for the world.' Carla replies.

'And things with Nick?' Kate asks.

'I wish things with Nick were different but I'm the reason they aren't so I can't really complain about that.' Carla replies shrugging her shoulders.

'You made a mistake; you're not the first person to do that.' Kate says.

'But I knew how it felt, didn't I? Peter cheated on me and it destroyed me. I knew just how much that hurt.' Carla replies and Kate shakes her head.

'This was different; you weren't having a full affair. Things happen and you made a mistake.' Kate says.

'It doesn't matter. Nick done nothing but love me and I still slept with Robert, I still hurt him.' Carla replies.

'So what are your plans then? Living arrangements wise?' Kate asks smiling as she watches Ottilie bouncing on Carla's knee.

'Well I don't want to give up my house in Devon; I love that place. I was thinking that since dad and Jenny moved into the flat downstairs I might just do this place up as somewhere Ottie and I can stay whenever we are here.' Carla replies.

'So you're not staying?' Kate asks.

'Permanently? I'm not sure.' Carla replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Oh...' Kate mumbles quietly.

'I'm not disappearing; you'll still get to see Ottie and I'll come visit all the time. It'll be different this time.' Carla says.

'Do you fancy going to the Bistro for lunch?' Kate asks.

'I don't know.' Carla replies quietly.

'Robert isn't there and I don't think Michelle will be either.' Kate says and Carla glances down at Ottilie.

'Sure... Why don't we invite dad and Aidan as well? Have a proper family lunch?' Carla suggests.

'Sounds like a good idea to me; I'll phone them.' Kate says grinning.

* * *

'Michelle's here.' Aidan says softly as he glances back at Carla who shrugs her shoulders.

'I can't avoid her forever, can I?' She replied glancing down at Ottilie in her pram.

'What can I do for you, Aidan?' Michelle asks making her way over to them.

'Table for four please, Michelle.' Aidan replies.

'Of course... D-Do you need a high chair?' Michelle says glancing at Carla.

'No.' Carla replies. Nodding her head Michelle leads them over to a free table and sighs slightly as Carla sits down while barely even looking at her.

'I'll give you a few minutes to have a look at the menu before I take your drink order.' Michelle says softly before making her way back to the bar where Daniel is standing.

'You okay?' Johnny asks as he watches Carla glance over at Michelle.

'Mmhmm...' Carla replies.

'We can leave if you want.' Kate says and Carla shakes her head.

'I'm fine, honestly.' Carla replies as her phone vibrates and she glances down at it.

 **From Nick :**

 _I'm coming back to Weatherfield for Christmas. I'm not entirely sure where I'm staying but I arrived on the 22nd._

 **To Nick :**

 _That's great. You could stay at mine if that's not too strange for you? Are you wanting to have Christmas dinner with us or with your family?_

 **From Nick :**

 _I stayed with you in Devon and it was fine. If you're okay with it I'd love to have Christmas dinner with you._

'Would Nick be able to come to yours for Christmas dinner?' Carla asks glancing up at Johnny.

'Of course he can; he coming home then?' Johnny says and Carla nods her head.

'He wants to spend Christmas with Ottie.' Carla replies.

* * *

'She's beautiful, Carla.' Michelle says softly as she watches Carla cradle Ottilie against her shoulder.

'Thank you.' Carla replies.

'I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me about her.' Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'It wasn't just you, a Chelle... The only person who knew about Ottie was Nick. It wasn't that I felt I couldn't tell you about her, I just didn't want to hurt you.' Carla admits.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Robert.' Michelle says and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'We can't change that past can we?' Carla replies. Michelle smiles slightly before turning and making her way back to the bar.

'That was a lot better than the conversation you two had the other day.' Johnny says and Carla nods her head.

'It was, wasn't it?' Carla replies.


	6. six

**So I know someone said they'd like the chapters to be a bit longer and I promise they will get longer soon but for now I know they are a bit short but I hope you enjoy them anyway.**

'Mummy really needs to get you a pram that's easier to get out while holding you.' Carla says smiling as she attempts to get the pram out the boot of the car while balancing Ottilie on her hip.

'Need a hand?' A voice asks and she turns around to see Leanne making her way towards her pushing little Oliver in his pram.

'Umm… I' Carla begins causing Leanne to smile.

'I know we've not always been the best of friends but I know what it's like. I'm genuinely just offering you an extra hand one mum to another.' Leanne says and Carla nods her head.

'That would be great.' Carla replies. She watches as Leanne effortlessly lifts the pram out of the boot and places it down on the ground.

'Do you want me to hold her while you set it up? I don't have a clue how to set this one up.' Leanne says and Carla smiles.

'Thank you.' Carla replies passing Ottilie to Leanne and quickly setting the pram up.

'She's beautiful, Carla. You and Nick must be so happy.' Leanne says passing the little girl back to Carla.

'Thank you. We are, I just wish Nick was able to see her more.' Carla replies and Leanne nods her head.

'Do you think there is any chance you and him could get back together?' Leanne asks and Carla shakes her head.

'I don't think so. I think there is too much history there so now we just need to focus on being the best parents to Ottie as we can be.' Carla replies and Leanne sighs.

'You were so well suited.' Leanne says.

'Until I well and truly messed that up… Anyway, how are you doing? Oliver is absolutely beautiful.' Carla asks and Leanne nods her head.

'Thank you. I'm good; he's starting to toddle now so constantly on the move. Is she crawling yet?' Leanne asks.

'Yeah, she started a few weeks ago and I just can't believe how fast she goes.' Carla replies.

'They are fast little movers, aren't they? I'll let you get on with whatever it was you were doing and I'll see you around, yeah?' Leanne says and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah, see you later.' Carla replies.

* * *

'So how are you doing then Carla? Life treating you well?' Ken asks as Carla sits in front of him with Ottilie balanced on her knee.

'I'm good, life is pretty good at the moment.' Carla replies smiling as Ottilie reaches her little hands out towards Ken.

'She's beautiful, spitting image of you.' He says.

'Thank you. Would you like to hold her?' She asks.

'I'd love to.' He replies as she passes Ottilie over to her. She watches as the little girl instantly settles against Ken and shoves her thumb into her mouth.

'I'm sorry I wasn't able to come visit when you were in hospital, I wanted to but it was just a difficult time.' She says and he shakes his head.

'Don't even worry about it. I'm so happy you decided to come visit, I was so pleased when Peter said you were back and that you looked so happy.' He replies.

'He looks really well as well; is he doing okay?' She asks and he nods his head.

'He's doing good. I was a bit on the fence about him and Toyah buying the pub but he's doing really well, he's happy and I think that's the main thing.' He replies.

'I'm glad he's happy.' She says smiling.

'And things with Nick? How are they going?' He asks.

'Things with Nick are complicated. I think at this moment in time our goal is just to be the best parents to Ottie that we can be. He's very involved even if he doesn't see her as much as we'd both like.' She replies.

'He's in Canada, isn't he?' He asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah, he's coming home for Christmas although I'm not quite sure if Gail knows so I'd maybe keep that to yourself.' She replies.

'That's nice that he'll be with you both at Christmas.' He says and she nods her head.

'Yeah, it'll be lovely.' She replies.

* * *

Making her way out of number 1, Carla can't help but smile as she sees Bethany walking towards her. She glances down at Ottilie who's fast asleep in her pram before pulling the canopy up and glancing back at Bethany.

'Hey, you… How are you?' Carla asks.

'Hi. I'm okay… I heard you've got my cousin?' Bethany says and Carla nods her head.

'I'm sorry you've only just found out; I did leave it to Nick to tell whoever he wanted.' Carla replies turning the pram slightly so Bethany can see in.

'It's okay. She's beautiful, Carla. How old is she?' Bethany asks.

'Nine months. She's asleep at the moment but why don't you pop round one day and you can meet her properly?' Carla suggests causing the blonde to smile.

'I'd love that.' Bethany replies.

'You're free to pop over whenever you want, Bethany. I want Ottie to have you in her life and your mum and Uncle David.' Carla replies and Bethany nods her head.

'I'll definitely come over.' Bethany replies.


	7. seven

**From Nick :**

 _Hey, is it okay if I get something delivered to your place for Ottie's Christmas? I just don't want it to go out of stock by the time I land?_

 **To Nick :**

 _Of course you can. Just let me know roughly when it's getting delivered and I'll make sure I'm home._

 **From Nick :**

 _Thank you! I can't wait to see her little face on Christmas morning._

 **To Nick :**

 _Me too. I'm so glad you're able to come here for Christmas. Have you told your family?_

 **From Nick :**

 _Yep. Mum isn't really amused that I'm not having Christmas dinner with them but I've told her if it's alright with you I'll pop over with Ottie just so they can see her._

 **To Nick :**

 _That's fine. I want your family to be in her life, it's just hard to be around your mum after everything she said about me and I know that was ages ago and I should let it go but it hurts._

 **From Nick :**

 _I know and I don't blame you for not wanting to be around her. I've told her that if she threatens to take Ottie from you again she'll never me or Ottie again so I don't think you have worry about that._

 **From Nick :**

 _Thank you. Bethany's going to pop over this afternoon to see Ottie and spend some time with her. I bumped into her yesterday and I just can't believe how different she is, she's so quiet now._

 **To Nick :**

 _That's what Nathan has done to her, she's getting better but I think it'll still take a while. I'm sure she'll love spending some time with both you and Ottie, she adores you Carla. I've got to get back to work but I'll message you later and let you know when it's getting delivered._

'That was your daddy.' Carla says smiling as she lifts Ottilie out of her highchair and into her arms. Balancing the little girl on her hip she grabs a wipe and quickly wipes Ottilie's face before dropping the wipe in the bin and making her way over to the window.

'That's your Auntie Michelle, mummy misses her.' Carla says softly as she spots Michelle and Robert walking towards the Bistro; Robert's arm is around Michelle's waist as the brunette rests her head on his shoulder.

'Mummy misses her a lot.' She adds softly before turning away from the window.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Can mumma go see who's at the door, baby girl?' Carla says standing up from where she was sitting on the floor beside Ottilie. She can't help but smile as the little girl babbles while she makes her way to the front door. Opening the front door she smiles slightly as she sees Bethany standing holding a little pink Jellycat bunny practically identical to the cream one Nick bought when Ottilie was first born.

'Hi.' Bethany says quietly.

'Hey, Bethany… Come on in; I was just about to eat some lunch. Have you eaten?' Carla asks stepping out the way to let the blonde into flat.

'No, I've not really had that much of an appetite recently.' Bethany admits making her way into the flat and closing the door behind her.

'Bacon sandwiches okay for you?' Carla asks and Bethany nods her head.

'That would be great, thanks.' Bethany replies smiling. Making her way into the kitchen area Carla glances back to see Bethany just standing at the front door staring at Ottilie.

'You can go see her if you want Bethany, pick her up.' Carla says. She watches Bethany make her way over to her daughter and slowly lift the little girl into her arms.

'Hello, princess…' Bethany says softly as she sits down on the sofa with Ottilie on her knee.

'I've brought you a present. I wasn't sure what to get you but I thought this was cute.' Bethany adds holding out the little bunny. Carla can't keep the smile off her face as she watches Ottilie grab the little bunny into her hands while staring up at Bethany with a huge smile on her face.

'She likes you.' Carla says and Bethany glances over her shoulder.

'Do you think?' Bethany asks and Carla nods her head.

'She doesn't smile like that for everyone.' Carla replies causing Bethany to smile.

'I so wish things had worked out between you and Uncle Nick.' Bethany says causing Carla to sigh.

'So do I.' Carla replies.

'Do you still love him?' Bethany asks.

'Of course I do. I don't think there will come a time when I don't love your Uncle Nick but sometimes things just don't work out.' Carla replies.

'He still loves you.' Bethany says and Carla shakes her head.

'I don't think he does, Bethany.' She replies quietly.


	8. eight

'You are more than welcome to come over whenever you want to Bethany. Ottie clearly loves you and I wouldn't mind the company sometimes either.' Carla says smiling as Bethany places one last kiss on Ottilie's head before passing her back to Carla.

'I've missed you, Auntie Carla… Can I call you Auntie Carla?' Bethany asks.

'You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't here when everything was happening but I'm here now if you need anything at all, even just someone to talk to. I kind of know what you went through.' Carla replies and Bethany nods her head.

'Thank you.' Bethany says quietly. Carla watches as Bethany makes her way downstairs before going back into the flat and closing the door behind her.

'What shall we do now, baby girl? What if we go see Roy?' Carla suggests glancing at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

'Maybe mumma should do the dishes first, make this place look at bit more presentable for when daddy gets here next week.' Carla adds.

* * *

'Peter, what's going on?' Ken asks as he watches Peter stare at the wall in front of him.

'W-What? Nothing is going on.' Peter replies shaking his head.

'I can tell there is something bothering you. Is everything okay with Toyah? The baby?' Ken asks and Peter nods his head.

'Everything is fine with the baby and Toyah.' Peter replies.

'Then what is it? Is it Carla being back?' Ken asks and Peter sighs.

'Seeing her with her little girl brought back so many memories… We could've had that dad.' Peter replies.

'Peter, you're with Toyah now. You're going to have that all with Toyah.' Ken says and Peter nods his head.

'I know, I know.' Peter replies quietly. He glances away from his dad and sighs before looking down at his phone which contains a scan picture of his unborn child.

'You still have feelings for her, don't you?' Ken asks.

'I don't think I'll ever not have feelings for Carla, dad. She's always going to be the one that I let get away.' Peter replies.

'Don't let Toyah hear you saying that… Carla's happy and you were happy until she came back. You two will never work out, don't ruin your life over something that happened years ago.' Ken says.

* * *

'Are you busy?' Kate asks as Carla lets her into the flat.

'Nope, I was planning on going over to see Roy but Ottie is asleep.' Carla replies as they make their way into the living room and sit down.

'So are you looking forward to Christmas? Ottie's first.' Kate asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah… I actually need to go buy Nick a present tomorrow, will you come with me?' Carla asks.

'Sure. Are you happy he's coming over?' Kate asks.

'Yeah. It'll be hard, I think. Especially when you think back to how happy we were the last time we had Christmas here.' Carla replies quietly.

'Do you still love him, Carla?' Kate asks.

'Of course I do. I don't think I'll ever not love him.' Carla replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Did you meet anyone else is Devon?' Kate asks.

'No. I seen this quote the other day and it said something like the epilogue of my book would be love wasn't meant for me and that made so much sense to me. I don't think I'll ever find someone who makes me as happy as Nick did and I think I'm actually okay with that. I've had my chances at love and none of them have worked out; I lost Nick because of something I did so now I'm going to focus on Ottie and forget about relationships.' Carla replies.

'You can't be alone forever.' Kate says.

'Nick was the one for me and nothing is going to change that.' Carla replies shaking her head as she hears a little whimper coming from the other room.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Carla adds. She makes her way through to the other room and smiles as she finds Ottilie standing up in her travel cot.

'Hi, sweet girl. Did you have a nice nap?' Carla asks. She lifts the little girl into her arms and carries her through to the living room where she sits back down next to Kate.

'I don't think you should rule out finding someone Carla… I hate to think of you alone.' Kate says and Carla shakes her head.

'I'm fine, I will be fine.' Carla replies smiling.

 **Next chapter is a timejump to Nick coming back so it should be a bit longer than usual chapters and will hopefully be up soon.**


	9. nine

It's a little after 5:30am when Carla arrives at the airport; she quickly parks the car and glances back at Ottilie who's babbling away to her reflection in the mirror attached to the backseat.

'Will we go get daddy, Ottie?' Carla says.

'Dada...' Ottilie babbles causing Carla to smile.

'That's right, baby girl.' Carla says. Getting out the car, Carla grabs her bag from the passenger seat before quickly getting Ottilie out and cradling the little girl against her shoulder while wrapping a blanket around her tiny body.

'Oh my goodness, are you still tired? We're normally still in bed at this time, aren't we?' Carla adds as she locks the car and begins to make her way over to the arrivals terminal; Nick's flight should have landed by now so she'll just need to wait on him going through customs. Adjusting Ottilie on her hip she smiles as the little girl buries her head in her shoulder.

'Mummy's got you, little lady.' Carla says softly. She's been standing for fifteen minutes when the door swings open and she watches Nick make his way out dragging a suitcase behind him. She can't help but smile at the grin which appears on Nick's face.

'Hey, you…' She says softly as she makes her way towards him.

'Hi. I've missed you.' He replies instantly wrapping his arms around her and feeling her body relax against his.

'We've missed you too… I'm so glad you decided to come home for Christmas; it wouldn't have been the same without you.' She says smiling as he leans down and kisses the top of Ottilie's head.

'Do you want to take her?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'I don't want to wake her. How are you finding being back in Weatherfield?' He asks as they both begin to make their way out of the airport.

'It's alright; it doesn't feel like home but neither did Devon so I don't know what I'm going to do.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'I thought you loved Devon?' He says causing her to sigh.

'I do; I love being by the sea and taking Ottie for walks along the beach but I never truly felt settled, you know?' She replies and he nods his head.

'You should come out to Canada for a few weeks in the new year; see how you like it out there?' He suggests and she smiles slightly.

'Mmm… I might just do that. Have you made plans with your mum about Christmas?' She asks.

'I've said I might pop over at some point on Christmas day to let her see Ottie for a little bit as long as that is okay with you?' He says.

'Of course it is. You know I would never want to stop your family from seeing her although that doesn't mean I want to be around Gail at the moment.' She replies and he nods his head.

'I get that.' He says.

* * *

'Do you want to get her out?' Carla asks gesturing to the backseat causing Nick to grin.

'Sure.' He replies smiling. She watches as Nick opens the car door before carefully beginning to unstrap the little girl.

'Dada!' Ottilie mumbles smiling up at Nick who gasps and turns to face Carla.

'Did she?' He asks and she nods her head.

'She's been saying it for a few days now but I wanted to surprise you.' She replies and he grins.

'You are amazing, little love.' Nick says lifting Ottilie into his arms. He cradles her against his shoulder and kisses her head multiple times as Carla grabs his suitcase from the boot.

'Why don't we leave that in the car and go for breakfast at Roy's?' Nick suggests gesturing to the suitcase.

'Aren't you exhausted?' Carla asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

'I could do breakfast.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Okay then; breakfast it is.' She says.

* * *

'Nick? How lovely to see you! What can I get you?' Roy asks smiling.

'Nice to see you as well. Can I have two bacon rolls and two coffees, please?' Nick says and Roy nods his head.

'Of course you can. Take a seat and I'll bring it over.' Roy replies. Making his way back over to the table, Nick can't help but smile as he sees Carla sitting with Ottilie cradled against her chest.

'Seeing you two together never fails to amaze me.' He says sitting down across from her causing her to smile.

'I feel the same way about seeing you with her. Can you believe that even after everything that went wrong, everything I done wrong, we still got blessed with this beautiful little girl?' She says quietly glancing down at the little girl.

'It wasn't all your fault, Carla.' He replies and she shakes her head.

'We could've been happy in Devon.' She almost whispers and he reaches for her free hand across the table.

'We still could if you'd let go of the past.' He says.


	10. ten

'Oh it feels strange to be back here.' Nick says as Carla leads him into the flat with Ottilie balanced on her hip.

'I know; I felt so uncomfortable when I came back here.' Carla admits watching Nick place his suitcase down on the floor by the kitchen counter.

'And how do you feel now?' He asks causing her to shrug her shoulders. Bending down she places Ottilie on the rug before turning back to face Nick.

'It's all I've got here, Nick. I want Ottie to have her family around her for the time being and this place is the only place I have to live, I deal with it because I have no other choice.' She replies.

'Why don't you look for somewhere else?' He asks.

'Because I don't know if I'm going to be around here long enough for it to matter. I don't want to rush into anything.' She replies.

'What are you thinking, Carla? What's going on in that head of yours?' He asks making his way towards her.

'I'm just tired; it's been a long day, you know?' She replies and he nods his head.

'Why don't you go for a lie down and I'll watch Ottie?' He suggests.

'A-Are you sure?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I know I'm not always around to help out when you've had a rough night or an early morning but I'm here now and I want to help out, Carla. Go get some rest and we'll see you when you wake up.' He replies.

'Thank you.' She says softly. She glances down at Ottilie before making her way into the bedroom and getting ready to have a lie down.

'Hey, sweetpea... Daddy's been looking forward to spending some time with you.' Nick says lifting Ottilie into his arms as the little girl giggles.

'I'm sorry I'm not around all the time, Ottie. I wish I could be and maybe one day I will be but I know your mummy is absolutely amazing; your mummy is one of the strongest, bravest people I know and I know that if you're anything like her you're going to be just fine in this world.' He adds.

* * *

Carla groans slightly as she feels the bed dip slightly and someone brushes their hand down her arm. Her eyes flicker open and she glances up to find Nick sitting by his side with Ottilie in his arms.

'I'm sorry; I really didn't want to wake you but she's hungry and I didn't know if you had any expressed milk because I couldn't see any in the fridge.' He says softly as she runs her hand over her face.

'It's okay. I would never have slept tonight if I slept any longer.' She replies reaching her arms out for the little girl. He places their daughter in her arms and she instantly adjusts her top allowing the little girl to latch on.

'You don't have to stare at the wall, you know. It's not like you haven't seen it all before plus you can hardly see anything.' She says and he laughs slightly.

'I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.' He replies causing her to shake her head.

'You could never make me feel uncomfortable, Nick. Come sit beside me if you want? We can talk about your fabulous like in Canada.' She says patting the space beside her on the bed. He moves up so he's sitting beside her and let's his head rest back against the headboard.

'I wouldn't call my life in Canada fabulous.' He replies.

'Why Canada? Out of everywhere in the world why did you pick Canada?' She asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

'It's somewhere I knew and was comfortable with although I am debating moving on to somewhere else.' He replies.

'Do you know what I would've loved to do when I was younger? Before I had Ottie? Travel. Just go everywhere and anywhere.' She says.

'You could still do that. We could do that together? Me, you and Ottie; pack a few backs and hit the road.' He says causing her to smile slightly.

'You think? Don't you think that would be too difficult with a baby?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'No; I think we'd be fine. Is it something you'd consider?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Definitely.' She replies smiling slightly.

'We can maybe think more about it while I'm over here.' He says and she nods her head.

'That would be good.' She replies smiling.

'So tell me, have you met anyone in Canada?' She asks.

'Do you really want to talk about this?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I-There was someone for like a month but it didn't work out.' He replies.

'Aw; I'm sorry.' She says.

'Don't be; she was a stuck up cow.' He replies causing her to laugh.

* * *

'So what are the plans for Christmas?' Nick asks glancing away from the tv which is playing Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.

'We're going to my family for dinner if that's okay with you?' But I was thinking we could just spend the morning here, just the three of us watching Christmas movies and helping Ottie open her presents.' Carla replies glancing at the little girl sitting between them.

'Sounds perfect to me… Are your family okay with me though? After everything I done?' He asks.

'They're fine with you, Nick. You didn't do anything wrong.' She replies.

'I said some awful things to you Carla.' He says and she shakes her head.

'You were hurt; I would've reacted exactly the same way if it was the other way around.' She replies.

'If you can forgive me for everything I said to you that day why can't you forgive yourself for what happened between you and Robert?' He asks.

'Because that's completely different. I cheated on you and then tried to get you to give up everything and move away with me.' She replies.

'We both wanted to go to Devon, Carla. All I've ever needed to forgive you for was sleeping with Robert and I done that a long time ago.' He says.

'I just can't okay.' She replies quietly.

'What's your plans for tomorrow?' He asks in an attempt to change the subject.

'I was thinking we could take Ottie to see Santa if you don't have any plans.' She replies.

'I don't have any plans. I thought you were taking her last week.' He says and she nods her head.

'I had planned to but I wanted you to be there, Nick. You are her dad and I want you to experience all these little moments with her.' She replies smiling as Ottilie pops her thumb into her mouth and leans back against Nick.

'Thank you… I'd love to come see Santa with you both and then maybe I could treat you to lunch?' He suggests.

'You treated us to breakfast this morning, Nick.' She replies and he nods his head.

'And now I want to treat you to lunch tomorrow… I wish I had been around more during your pregnancy and when she was younger but I wasn't; let me treat you both?' He says.

'Okay.' She replies smiling slightly.


	11. eleven

'We're pretty early; do you have anything you want to get before we take her to see Santa?' Nick asks as they make their way into the Trafford Centre; Nick has Ottilie balanced on his hip while Carla pushes the pram.

'I do want to look into getting Ottie a small pram. I was thinking we might come see you in Canada for her first birthday and I also really want to take her to the states so I want something smaller and easier to travel with.' Carla replies smiling slightly as she watches their daughter snuggle into Nick's shoulder.

'Okay. Do you have anything in mind?' He asks.

'I was looking online and I really like the Baby Jogger City Mini GT; they sell it in John Lewis so I might pop in there and order it since we have time.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay then… Let's go.' He says smiling. They begin making their way towards the large department store only to find Michelle and Robert standing outside; his arm draped around her shoulders as she rests her head against him.

'Can we go somewhere else?' Carla asks as she instantly stops walking.

'What? Why? What's happened between you and Michelle?' Nick asks.

'I just- After everything that happened with Robert I can't believe she went there and she didn't even have the decency to tell me.' She replies smiling as Ottilie leans towards her.

'Coming to mama for a bit?' She says softly. She keeps the little girl balanced on her hip while Nick takes over pushing the pram.

'She wouldn't have meant to hurt you, Carla. You mean the world to Michelle just like she means the world to you; do you really want to throw that away over Robert?' Nick asks.

'I don't want to see him every day… I don't want to be constantly reminded of the mistake I made that cost me everything I've ever wanted.' She replies shaking her head.

'Okay. Where do you want to go then?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'Let's go change Ottie's nappy and then we can put her in the pram for a nap; hopefully by the time we come back they'll be gone.' She replies.

* * *

'You know how you were saying earlier that Robert's a constant reminder of the mistake that cost you everything you wanted?' Nick asks as they make their way back towards John Lewis after finally getting Ottilie to sleep. Nodding her head, she glances up at him causing him to smile slightly.

'You could still have all that if you wanted. You need to forgive yourself for what happened, Carla.' He says.

'Even if we decided to give things another go you'd never be able to fully trust me again, Nick. That's not the kind of relationship I want to be in and I'm sure it's not the kind you want.' She replies.

'I want you. I have always wanted you, Carla. The one thing I miss about home when I'm in Canada is you and Ottie. I dream of us being a little family, the little family we both wanted.' He says.

'I just don't think I'd ever be able to full move on from everything that has happened between us. I don't think I'd ever be able to attend family events and be in the same room as your mum; I just don't think I'd be comfortable.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'What if I said take my mum out of the equation for the time being? What if I suggested we give things another go without anyone else going and if it doesn't work out then at least we tried again. If it does work out then we deal with everything else that comes next?' He says.

'We take things slow.' She replies quietly and he nods his head.

'As slowly as you want.' He says.

'We can give things a go then.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Yeah?' He asks and she nods her head.

'No pressure but if it doesn't work out.' She replies.

'No pressure.' He says.

* * *

'Look, bubba… There's Santa!' Carla says adjusting the little girl on her hip as they get closer to the front of the que.

'I can't believe it's actually here first Christmas; I feel like she was just born yesterday.' Nick says smiling as he watches Carla smooth down Ottilie's hair.

'I know. Time is flying by, before we know it she'll be one whole year old. She needs to stop growing because I'm not ready for her to grow up just yet.' She replies smiling as they finally reach the front of the que and the woman dressed as an elf tells them to go forward. Almost as soon as Santa is in her line of sight Ottilie bursts into tears and buries her head in the crook of Carla's neck.

'Baby girl, what's the matter? It's Santa.' Carla says softly attempting to coax Ottilie to look at Santa. The little girl begins to sob even harder as her little hands cling onto Carla's shirt causing her to sigh.

'Well I guess this was a fail.' Carla mumbles.

'We could get a picture of the three of you with Santa; the little one probably won't be looking and it probably isn't what you were expecting but at least you would have something to remember her first trip to see Santa?' The photographer suggests and Carla glances at Nick who nods his head.

'Okay, thank you.' Carla replies.

* * *

'I can't believe she hated it.' Carla says as they leave Santa's grotto; Ottilie is still cuddling into Carla's shoulder as the brunette clutches a present from Santa in her free hand.

'There's always next year, I guess.' Nick replies taking the present from Carla and placing it in the pram basket.

'I guess... What are we going to do now?' She asks glancing around the ridiculously busy shopping centre.

'Why don't we go home, I'll make us something to eat and some hot chocolate then we can watch some Christmas movies for this afternoon?' He suggests causing her to smile.

'Sounds like the perfect afternoon to me.' She replies glancing up at him as he continues to push the pram. Taking a deep breath she reaches out before linking her fingers through his leaving him unable to keep the grin off his face.


	12. twelve

'She doesn't even know what's going on so I don't know why we're doing this.' Carla says as watches Nick place a cookie on the plate beside the carrot and glass of milk whilst keeping Ottilie balanced on her hip.

'Because this is what Christmas is all about and even if she doesn't understand or remember this we will, won't we?' Nick replies reaching over to run his finger down Ottilie's cheek.

'You are insane… We should get her to bed.' She says smiling slightly as she glances up at the clock.

'Yeah, I guess we should then we can start putting all the p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s out.' He replies causing her to laugh.

'She doesn't understand, Nick. You don't have to spell words out quite yet plus she was there when I bought all her presents so I wouldn't even worry about it.' She says leaning into his side as he drapes his arm around her shoulders.

'Stop ruining the magic of this all, spoilsport.' He replies shaking his head. Smiling she slides her free hand into his and immediately begins to drag him towards the bedroom.

'I can't believe it's already Christmas; where has this year gone?' Carla says making her way over to the cot at the side of her bed.

'I know.' He replies smiling slightly watching as she keeps Ottilie balanced on her hip and uses her free hand to grab the little girl's sleeping bag. He can't help but stare as she places Ottilie on the bed and effortlessly gets the sleepy little girl into the sleeping bag.

'You're a pro at this.' He says smiling as she lifts the little girl back up to rest against her chest while she rubs her back.

'Mmm… Do you want to give her a bottle?' She asks.

'You don't want to feed her?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'You've never had the chance to feed her I have a bottle in the fridge.' She replies.

'A-Are you sure?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I could do with a shower.' She replies smiling.

'Night, baby girl. Mummy will see you in the morning.' She says kissing the top of Ottilie's head before passing her to Nick.

'Bottle is in the fridge, dummy is in that little tub and her bunny is on my bed.' She adds grabbing some clean pyjamas before leaving the room.

'Let's go get your bottle then.' Nick says glancing down at Ottilie.

* * *

Leaning against the bathroom door Carla can't help but hold her breath as tears fill her eyes; for most of Ottilie's life she's been a single mother and she's exclusively breastfed throughout the months and as much as she loves that Nick is in their daughter's life a part of her heart aches at the thought of her little girl not needing her as much anymore, even if she was the one who suggested the bottle. Taking a deep breath, she reaches up and wipes the tears from her cheeks as she begins to remove her clothes.

* * *

Carla has just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body when she hears Nick banging on the bathroom door while Ottilie screams.

'Nick, what's going on?' Carla asks swinging the door open and instantly taking in the sight before her. Nick looks completely overwhelmed as he cradles Ottilie against his chest, his free hand clutching the bottle which hasn't even been touched.

'I-I don't know how to stop her crying; she wouldn't take the bottle.' He replies shaking his head. Securing the towel around her she reaches her arms out and takes Ottilie from Nick.

'What's the matter, baby girl?' She asks cradling the little girl against her chest to calm her down.

'She's never had a bottle before; I should've warned you but I thought she'd be fine with it.' She says glancing up at Nick as Ottilie's cries turn into small whimpers.

'Maybe we should just stick to you feeding her then.' He replies quietly causing her to sigh as Ottilie glances up at her.

'We'll work on her taking a bottle, Nick. For so long it's just been the two of us so I haven't had any reason not to feed her myself.' She says and he nods his head.

'I know I just- Tonight has proved to me that although I'm her dad I don't really know anything about her; I don't know how to stop her crying.' He replies.

'You'll figure all that out. If having you here has proved anything to me it's that I want you in her life so much, I want you in my life. I'm going to try to bring her to you more often.' She says taking his hand and leading him out to the living room. They both sit down on the sofa and she instantly pulls one side of the towel down allowing Ottilie to latch on.

'This is all she's ever known, Nick.' She says softly leaning back against his chest.

'I know. I love that you have this amazing bond with her but sometimes it hurts that I don't and I know that's my fault for not being around as much but yeah…' He admits.

'I'm sorry…' She says quietly.

'It's not your fault, Carla. I should've made more of an effort to come down to Devon when she was little.' He replies.

'We'll get there, Nick. It'll just take a little bit of time for you to figure out what calms her down. You know she adores you so you don't have to worry about that. Fuck her first word was dada and I'm the one who's constantly around her.' She says causing him to smile.

'I do wish I had been around when she was younger though; I've missed so much and you've made such an effort to send pictures and videos of her doing new things but I just- I should've been here.' He replies.

'You're here now and that's all that matters to me and Ottie.' She says.


	13. thirteen

It's a little after 7:30am when Carla wakes to the sound of tiny whimpers coming from Ottilie's cot. Reaching her arm out from under to covers she smiles as Ottilie reaches through the cot bars and grabs onto her finger.

'Good morning, baby girl… Did you sleep good?' Carla asks. The little girl babbles and Carla turns her head to stare over at her.

'Do you want to come cuddle with mummy while we wait on daddy waking up?' Carla says stretching her arms above her head. Climbing out of bed she makes her way over to the cot and quickly unfastens the sleeping bag before lifting the little girl into her arms. Ottilie continues babbling as Carla carries her over to the bed and gets back under the cover.

'This time last year you were still in mummy's tummy. I can't believe we're already getting to celebrate your first Christmas. You need to stop growing so quickly because mummy's not quite sure she's ready for you not to be a baby anymore.' Carla says tucking them both under the covers before lifting one side of her top and letting Ottilie latch on. They both lie in bed; Ottilie nursing happily while Carla runs her finger down the little girl's cheek.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Come in…' Carla says softly. The door opens and Nick slowly peeks his head around the door.

'Merry Christmas.' He says causing her to smile.

'Merry Christmas; come sit down… She's just having a feed then we can through to the living room.' She replies.

'Are you hungry?' He asks sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'I could eat.' She replies and he smiles.

'Good because I made us breakfast.' He says.

'You made breakfast? How long have you been awake; I thought you were still sleeping?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'I've been up for around an hour or so… I peeked in to check on you and Ottie but you were both sound so I decided I'd just start preparing breakfast for us all.' He replies causing her to smile.

'You could bring it through and we could have breakfast in bed.' She says and he nods his head.

'I'll go get the stuff.' He replies. He leaves the room and she glances back down at Ottilie.

'Your daddy is an angel, isn't he?' She says softly. It's only minutes later that Nick makes his way back into the room carrying a tray containing plates of pancakes, toast and bacon and two cups of orange juice.

'This looks amazing, Nick.' Carla says smiling up at him.

* * *

'Leave them here; I'll clear them up later.' Carla says climbing out of bed with Ottilie balanced on her hip.

'You sure?' Nick asks and she nods her head.

'You made breakfast so I'll clean the stuff up plus I'll need something to do while you and Ottie are visiting your family.' She replies.

'You're okay with me taking her over to see them later?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Of course I am. I might not be Gail's biggest fan but I'm not a monster, Nick.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'I didn't mean I thought you were a monster I just meant that after everything my mum said to you I'd understand plus you and Ottie haven't really been apart much over the months have you?' He says and she shakes her head.

'No but I know your family mean the world to you. I'm saying it'll be easy and I'm not saying that she won't fuss a bit whilst you're there but I trust you with our daughter; I trust that if she gets too upset you'll come back home.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Shall we go see if Santa's been?' He says running his finger down Ottilie's cheek and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah, let's see if our princess has been a good girl.' She replies unable to keep the smile of her face. Linking her fingers through Nick's she practically drags him through to the living room.

'Look at all these presents, Ottie…' Carla says gesturing to the Christmas tree while numerous presents piled under it.

'I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about Christmas…' Nick says wrapping his arm around Carla's waist and pulling her closer to him as they both stare at the tree.

'Yeah well it's different now, isn't it? I never had a proper Christmas growing up and I want Ottie to experience all the magic and excitement.' She replies resting her head against him.

'I want her to have everything I never did.' She adds.

'And she will have… Shall we go open some presents?' He asks watching as she bites her bottom lip and blinks back tears.

'Mmm…' She replies quietly.

* * *

'What time are you wanting to go over to your mum's?' Carla asks moving some wrapping paper out of Ottilie's way as the little girl crawls towards Nick who's sitting across from them.

'I don't know; whenever suits you is fine.' Nick replies lifting the little girl into his arms and holding her above his head causing her to giggle.

'Well I'll told dad we'd be round at 2ish so you'll need to be back by then.' She says and he nods his head.

'Okay; I'll go over around half 12 then and be back here for quarter to 2.' He replies and she smiles slightly.

'I'm pretty sure she's going to be walking soon.' Carla says watching as Nick places Ottilie down on her feet and holds her hands allowing her to stand pretty much on her own.

'Yeah? Then the trouble starts, ey? We'll need to keep a constant eye on her when she's on the move. She'll be into everything and anything she can find.' He replies.

'I know. I remember when she first started crawling; it was crazy because suddenly I couldn't just put her down and expect her to stay there. I had to put baby gates everywhere and I couldn't leave her alone without worrying she was going to get herself into some sort of trouble.' She says.

'I still can't believe she's nearly one. Are you going to have a party?' He asks.

'No; I want to be with you on her birthday and we won't be here so there isn't going to be a party but I have been looking online and if we're in Canada I was thinking we could take her to the zoo? She loves animals and that's apparently a really good one.' She replies.

'We could do that.' He says nodding his head.

'I think she could be doing with a nap before take her to your mum's.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay; will she need fed or?' He asks.

'No, you can go pop her down. Just give her the dummy and her bunny and she'll be fine.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'She sleeping?' Carla asks as Nick makes his way back into the living room which has now been completely cleared of the ripped wrapping paper and all the presents have been piled up under the tree.

'Yep, out like a light. How are you feeling?' He asks sitting down on the sofa and moving her legs so they're resting across his thighs.

'I'm okay, just tired.' She admits.

'Why don't you try get some sleep as well then?' He asks.

'I can't be bothered moving.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Sleep here; I don't mind.' He says.

'You sure?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Get some sleep, beautiful. It's going to be a busy day for us.' He replies.


	14. fourteen

'Are you sure you're okay with me taking her over to my mum's?' Nick asks as he keeps Ottilie balanced on his hip while Carla pulls a little red pom-pom hat onto the little girl's head.

'I wouldn't have said I was okay with it if I wasn't. Just remember to be back in time to go to my dad's.' Carla replies leaning forward and kissing the tip of the little girl's nose.

'I will. Say bye-bye to mummy…' He says and Ottilie waves her little hand before he places her in the pram.

'See you later.' He says softly. He leans over and kisses his cheek before running his finger down her cheek.

'You get have some me-time; pamper yourself for a bit and have a glass of wine.' He adds causing her to smile.

'You enjoy the time with your family.' She says.

'It would be better if you were there.' He replies.

'Nick…' She says softly and he shakes his head.

'I understand why you're not coming and I completely stand by you. I just wish things could be different.' He replies causing her to sigh. Moving closer to him she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest.

'Maybe one day it will.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Only me…' Nick shouts as he makes his way through the front door and into the living room where his entire family are.

'Hey, Uncle Nick… Where's Auntie Carla?' Bethany asks instantly making her way over to the pram.

'She's back at the flat.' Nick replies.

'Couldn't even make the effort to come over for Christmas then.' Gail mumbles causing Nick to sigh.

'Actually, she just doesn't feel comfortable being around you and I don't even blame her. You should be grateful that she allowed me to bring Ottie over here.' Nick says.

'Allowed you? You're her father, Nick. You can do whatever the hell you want with your own daughter. I'm quite surprised Carla hasn't just given you her all the time.' Gail says and Nick laughs slightly.

'Yes allowed because believe it or not Carla has practically raised this little girl on her own and she's done a fantastic job. I came over here so you could spend time with your granddaughter on her first Christmas and the first thing you do is slag off her mother? I'm so over your attitude, mum. If things don't change you're not going to be in mine or Ottie's life. I'm sorry guys but I'm not going to have my daughter around this… I'll arrange a day for us all to get together before I go back to Canada but I'm gone.' Nick replies shaking his head as he glances over at Gail.

'Nick, darling… Don't go. Your mum didn't mean what she said.' Audrey says as Nick pulls out some presents from under the tree.

'Yes, she did. I'm not willing to bring my daughter up around someone who constantly slags her mum off; do you not think there was a reason I didn't tell you I had a daughter?' He asks directing his question towards Gail.

'I'm done. These are presents for you all and I'll see you all another day.' He adds as David makes his over carrying a large bag.

'These are gifts for you, Ottie and Carla from us all. Merry Christmas.' David says and Nick smiles slightly.

'Merry Christmas, David. I'm sorry I couldn't stay long.' Nick replies.

* * *

'Nick, is that you?' Carla asks as she hears the front door open and close.

'Yeah, only us.' Nick replies smiling as he spots her lying on the sofa.

'You're back early… You've only been gone like twenty minutes.' Carla says glancing up at him as he makes his way over to her.

'Yeah well mum was being mum and I just couldn't be bothered with it.' He replies shrugging his shoulders.

'Where's our bubba?' She asks.

'Sleeping… What have you been doing?' He asks leaning over the back of the sofa and kissing the top of her head.

'Nothing really; I felt a bit lost without you two around.' She admits.

'Well it's a good thing we're back then, isn't it? I was thinking once Ottie wakes up we could go for a walk before going to your dad's. My family sent presents over tonight but we could open them tonight.' He suggests as she stares up at him.

'What's that look for?' He asks.

'You never gave up on me…' She almost whispers.

'After everything I put you through I wouldn't have blamed you if you ran for the hills but you didn't.' She says.

'I think you'll find I said some awful things to you.' He replies and she shakes her head.

'Nothing that I didn't deserve.' She says.

'I don't think you realise just how much you mean to me, Carla. I never want to live my life without you in it and I don't just mean as in the mother to my child.' He replies running his hand down her face.

'I've missed you.' She says softly reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck.

'I've missed you too.' He replies.

* * *

'Look who's up from their nap.' Carla says smiling as she lifts Ottilie out of her pram and glances at Nick who turns the music up.

 _Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there, the smell of your perfume still stuck in the air, it's hard. Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running 'round. It's funny how things never change in this old town so far from the stars._

'Come dance with me.' He says putting his hand out.

'Daddy's being silly.' Carla whispers cuddling Ottilie against her.

'Daddy just wants to dance with his girls.' He says.

'I don't dance.' She replies.

'Come on? There's no one else here.' He says. The song continues playing as he makes his way towards them. Carla can't help but smile as he stops a little in front of her, his hand still extended towards her and a small smile on his face as he looks at her so lovingly. Matching his smile she places her hand in his and lets him pull her against his chest with Ottilie still balanced on her hip. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses both hers and Ottilie's head while swaying them slightly from side to side.

 _If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you, drive highways and byways to be there with you. Over and over the only truth, everything comes back to you._

'Our little family means the world to me.' He says softly.


	15. fifteen

'I'm so torn over leaving her in this dress and changing her into something more comfortable. I don't know how long we're going to be at my dad's so I don't want her to fall asleep in this dress and then I have to wake her to change her when we get home.' Carla says.

'Why don't we just take some pyjamas with us then? That way if it's getting too late and she's sleepy we can change her before she falls asleep.' Nick replies watching her glance in the baby bag.

'Yeah, that would work. Can you do me a favour and go into my bedroom and grab her sleepsuit out the drawer; it says my first Christmas across the front of it.' She says adjusting Ottilie on her hip before grabbing the packet of wipes off the worktop and placing them in the bag.

'Shall we get you all cosy in your pram, princess.' She mumbles leaving the bag on the worktop and making her way over to the pram. She straps Ottilie into the seat and tucks a large cream blanket over the little girl's lower body before popping a dummy into her mouth.

'This one?' Nick asks making his way out of the bedroom carrying a sleepsuit.

'Yep, that's the one.' She replies smiling. She watches him fold it before carefully placing it in the bag.

'You ready to go?' He asks.

'Mmm…' She replies making her way over to him.

'Thank you for coming over for today; I know today would've been nowhere near as special as it has been if you weren't here to experience it with us.' She says softly as she wraps her arms around him.

'Thank you for having me here.' He replies kissing the top of her head as his hands rest on her waist. Moving his hand, he gently brushes his finger across her cheek causing her to smile as she leans closer to him.

'I still love you.' He whispers, his lips brushing lightly against hers causing her smile to widen.

* * *

'Merry Christmas!' Carla says cheerily as she follows Jenny into the living room where everyone else is sitting; she keeps Ottilie balanced on her hip and her free hand trapped in Nick's.

'Merry Christmas, sweetheart!' Johnny says smiling as he watches Nick's thumb brush over Carla's knuckles before the separate and each greet someone different.

'Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Can I get you both a drink?' Jenny asks as Kate instantly takes Ottilie from Carla.

'I'll just have an orange juice, please.' Carla replies and Nick nods his head.

'I'll have the same.' He says. They both make their way over to the sofa and sit down, Carla turning her body slightly so she's leaning against Nick.

'I thought we were taking things slow; hiding it from people until we were sure.' Nick whispers in her ear causing her to smile slightly. Shrugging her shoulders, she ignores her family's stares and tilts her head to glance up at him.

'I'm pretty sure I know how I feel.' She says quietly.

'And so am I.' He replies.

'Then maybe we don't have to hide from everyone, just most people.' She says smiling. Leaning down he places the lightest kiss on top of her head before glancing over at Kate who's bouncing Ottilie on her knee.

'How's your day been?' He asks.

'It's been good; what about you three?' Kate asks, and Nick nods his head.

'Yeah, it's been pretty good. Hasn't it?' Nick says glancing down at Carla who smiles.

'Mmhmm… It's been pretty perfect.' She replies.

* * *

'Dinner was amazing, Jenny.' Nick says watching as Carla sighs and lifts Ottilie into her arms as the little girl begins to fuss.

'Do you want me to get her, babe?' He asks, and she shakes her head.

'It's okay; I'm just going to take her through and change her, is that okay?' She says glancing at Johnny who smiles.

'Of course it is, sweetheart.' He replies.

'I'll come with you and we can have a catch up.' Kate says smiling. They both make their way through to the bedroom and Carla instantly begins to change Ottilie into her sleepsuit.

'So you and Nick looked very cosy earlier.' Kate says and Carla smiles.

'Mmhmm…' She replies.

'So, what's going on? Should I buy a hat?' Kate asks.

'Technically we're already married but we're taking things slow.' Carla replies unable to keep the smile off her face.

'Really? I'm so happy for you! You've finally got the little family you always wanted… Is he moving back from Canada?' Kate asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'We've not thought that far ahead; I'm going to Canada for Ottie's first birthday so we won't be having a party over here.' Carla replies.

'Well I'm happy for you two.' Kate says smiling.


	16. sixteen

'I was thinking you could maybe invite some of your family over for lunch today since you didn't get to spend much time with them yesterday?' Carla suggests placing Ottilie into her highchair.

'Would that be okay with you?' Nick asks spooning some scrambled egg into a bowl for Ottilie.

'I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't.' She replies smiling slightly.

'Is there anything you need to do today?' He asks, and she shakes her head as he passes her the bowl of scrambled eggs.

'Nope, I want to have a look online at carseats for her because she'll need the next one soon.' She replies placing the bowl down in front of Ottilie.

'It's hard to believe she's so big now, isn't it? I still feel like she should be that tiny little baby in the hospital.' He says, and she nods her head.

'I know; it's crazy how quickly time is going. I always thought people were exaggerating when they said the first year goes by so quickly, but it honestly does.' She replies.

'Are you wanting breakfast?' He asks, and she shakes her head.

'No, I'm not really hungry this morning… I know we said we were going to take things slow and I do still want to take them slowly but last night was amazing and waking up with you this morning was everything I've wanted for months.' She replies smiling as he makes his way over to her and wraps his arms around her.

'I know we've not been back together long, but I want this to work and I don't think it'll work if I'm in Canada.' Nick says kissing the top of her head as she rests it against his chest.

'What do you mean?' She asks glancing up at him.

'I think I'm going to move back; I don't want to live in Weatherfield, but I want to be near you both.' He replies.

'What about your life in Canada though? What about our plans for her first birthday?' She asks.

'You and Ottie are my life, Carla. If you have your heart set on Canada then we'll go to Canada for her birthday, Carla. I just want to be near you both; I don't want Ottie to look back in years to come and realise I was never in her life.' He replies.

'You are in her life, Nick.' She says, and he shakes his head.

'Not enough. I need to know what makes her laugh, I need to know how to calm her down when she's upset… I want to know every little thing about her.' He replies.

'Okay.' She says softly.

'You're tired, aren't you?' He says kissing the top of her head.

'Mmm… Someone did keep me up nearly all night and for once it wasn't the baby.' She replies raising her eyebrows as she glances up at him.

'Go back to bed for a bit? You've fed her this morning, so I'll be fine with her for a few hours.' He says.

'Are you sure?' She asks, and he nods his head.

'Of course. I promise we'll be fine until you wake up and if anything happens I'll come right through and get you.' He replies.

'Thank you; I'll only sleep for an hour or so.' She tells him as she leans up and presses a kiss on his jaw.

'Take as long as you want, babe. Say bye-bye, mumma…' Nick says smiling as Ottilie automatically attempts to wave her little hand.

* * *

'This is a triangle…' Nick says smiling as he helps Ottilie place the shape into the correct place on the butterfly shape sorter.

'You're such a clever little princess!' Nick mumbles lifting the little girl into his arms and sitting her on his knee.

'I remember when you were in mummy's tummy and we were so excited to meet you. You haven't had the easiest of starts in life, especially with mummy and I not being together, but I promise things will get better from now on. I'm not going to leave mummy to do everything on her own, I want to be a proper daddy to you and I will do whatever I can to make that happen.' He says smiling as Ottilie cuddles into him and sleepily rubs her eyes. Leaning down he kisses the top of her head before standing up.

'Let's get you down for a nap, lovely.' He adds. He makes his way through to the bedroom and carefully places Ottilie down in her cot; he runs his finger down her cheek until her eyes grow heavy and she finally falls asleep.

'If she's sleeping can you come lie with me?' A voice mumbles sleepily, and Nick turns to find Carla lying on her side with one eye open as she stares up at him.

'Sure.' He replies. He climbs into bed beside her and wraps his arms around her waist as she snuggles into his side.

'What time are your family coming over at?' She asks.

'Half one.' He replies.

'And what time is it now?' She asks feeling his lips brush against her temple.

'Half ten… We've got plenty of time; get some more sleep.' He replies.

* * *

'Can you find me some paracetamol?' Carla groans as she rolls onto her back and runs her hand over her stomach.

'Course I can. Are you okay?' Nick asks, and she shrugs her shoulders.

'It just hurts. I don't know what it is… I had these pains last night as well, but I just ignored them; they're worse now though.' She replies.

'Why didn't you say anything?' He asks.

'I just- I thought they were nothing.' She replies.

'But now you don't think they're nothing? Do you think we should go to the hospital?' He asks.

'I don't know. Maybe we could phone the NHS 24 thing and see what they say?' She replies, and he nods his head.

'Good idea, I'll go get the phone.' He says kissing the top of her head.


	17. seventeen

'The hospital thinks we should take you in to get you checked over.' Nick says sitting on the edge of the bed. Nodding her head Carla takes a deep breath and glances over at the cot where Ottilie is sleeping.

'Okay.' She replies quietly.

'Do you want me to get Kate or someone to watch Ottie?' He asks, and she shakes her head.

'We can just take her with us; you can entertain her while I'm in getting checked over.' She replies.

'You don't want me in with you?' He asks, and she sighs.

'I didn't say that, Nick. I don't want to leave our daughter here with my family or your family. You don't get it; you've not be solely looking after her for the past ten months.' She replies watching as the hurt flashes across his face and he moves away from her slightly.

'I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that, Nick. I just- You don't realise how hard it is for me to be apart from her. I want other people to be in her life; I want our families to be in her life but it's hard to accept that she's not fully dependent on me anymore, you know?' She says.

'I should be the one apologising… I never thought of how hard it must be for you to suddenly have all of us in her life, taking time with her away from you.' He replies, and she shakes her head.

'I do want you in her life and I love that you're able to do things with her like get her up in the morning and give her breakfast; I guess I'm just not used to not doing that. Don't you ever apologise for being a dad, it's just me being silly.' She says.

'You're not being silly. How about we make a deal? I won't apologise for being a dad to Ottie and you won't apologise for being a good mum.' He replies, and she nods her head.

'Can you try get her in her carseats without waking her up?' She asks softly.

* * *

'Is there any chance you could be pregnant?' Maia, the nurse, asks as she feels Carla's stomach.

'I-Maybe.' Carla replies quietly as she takes a deep breath.

'Okay.' Maia says scribbling something down in her notes.

'I did take a test like four weeks ago and it was negative, but I don't know; I took a test with my little girl when I should've been around eight weeks and it was negative then I found out quite late on in the pregnancy.' Carla explains, and Maia nods her head.

'Okay; I'm going to skip the test and just arrange for you to have an ultrasound just to see what's going on in there.' Maia says.

'Okay, thank you.' Carla replies quietly. She watches Maia leave the room before Nick makes his way in a few minutes later with Ottilie.

'What did she say?' He asks passing the little girl to her.

'I need to talk to you; I understand if this changes how you feel and I understand if you want to leave but I met someone on Devon… We went on a few dates and slept together once.' She says quietly, tears filling her eyes as she looks everywhere but him.

'Are you pregnant?' He asks.

'I don't know.' She replies shaking her head.

'Okay. Are they going to do a test?' He asks.

'They're going to do a scan because I found out so late with Ottie they thought a scan would be our best bet.' She replies.

'So, this guy…' He says.

'Was a total idiot. It was literally a few dates and one night together; he wasn't you.' She replies causing him to smile slightly.

'Well if you are pregnant then we'll deal with that, won't we? We've been through much worse together.' He says softly kissing the top of her head as Ottilie cuddles into her.

'I-I'm not going to lose you?' She asks, and he shakes his head.

'You are never going to lose me again.' He replies.

'Nick…' She almost whispers glancing up at him. He runs his finger down her cheek and she shuts her eyes.

'I love you.' She says.

'I love you too.' He replies.

'I'm gonna phone david and tell him we're postponing lunch okay?' He says and she nods her head.

'Tell him we might be able to do dinner.' She replies.

'We'll do lunch tomorrow; we don't know what's going to happen today and I just want you to rest.' He says. He kisses the top of her heads before leaving the cubicle and dialling David's number.

* * *

 _'_ _Hey! We're just getting ready, we won't be long.'_ David says as he answers the phone.

'David, we need to take a rain check on today. We're currently at the hospital; Carla's ill so we're just getting her checked out.' Nick replies.

 _'_ _Oh really? Is she okay?'_

'I don't know. We're waiting on some tests and that but we won't make it back in time so we were thinking tomorrow.'

 _'_ _Tomorrow is absolutely fine. Do you two need anything?'_

'No, we're okay. I'll phone you and let you know if we're still on for tomorrow.'

 _'_ _Ok. Give Carla our love.'_

* * *

Making his way into the hospital cubicle Nick can't help but smile as he sees Carla and Ottilie curled up in the bed.

'Hey…' He says softly.

'Hi, they've said I'll be taken for my scan in twenty minutes.' She replies running her fingers over Ottilie's head.

'Okay. Do you want me to come with you?' He asks.

'I don't know if you can… Ottie might not be allowed.' She replies.

'Okay. We'll wait and see what they say… I just want you to remember that no matter what this scan says everything will be okay.' He says softly as he moves some hair out of her face.

'I'm scared.' She almost whispers.

'I'm right here.' He says kissing the top of her head.


	18. eighteen

'You okay, babe?' Nick asks as Carla groans and rolls onto her side.

'N-No… Can you get a nurse?' She asks, and he nods his head. She's until he's left the room before sliding her hand under the cover and over her thighs. Tears fill her eyes as she pulls her hand back out to reveal bright red blood.

'Maia's just grabbing your notes and she'll be in.' Nick says making his way back into the room. He stops suddenly as he sees the blood on her hand and the tears in her eyes.

'I-Is that?' He asks, and she nods her head.

'If I am pregnant it won't be for long.' She replies quietly. Grabbing a wipe from the changing bag he makes his way over to the bed and wipes the blood from her hand.

'You don't know anything yet…' He says softly.

'I heard you're in a bit more pain.' Maia says as she makes her way into the room.

'I-I'm bleeding now as well.' Carla replies, and Maia nods her head.

'Okay. I'm going to rush through this ultrasound; do you have any spare clothes with you?' Maia asks, and Carla shakes her head.

'I'll get you a gown.' Maia says leaving the room.

'C-Can you go home and get me some clothes?' Carla asks biting her bottom lip as she glances up at Nick.

'I'm not leaving you.' Nick says.

'I'll be okay.' She replies, and he shakes his head.

'Carla, I-' He begins causing her to sigh.

'Nick, please?' She pleads, and he kisses the top of her head.

'Okay.' He says softly.

'Just grab me some underwear and a pair of sweatpants or something comfy.' She replies.

'Okay. Anything else you need me to do?' He asks, and she takes a deep breath.

'See if my dad can have Ottie for an hour.' She replies quietly.

'I love you.' He says softly, reaching out to wipe a tear from her cheek.

'I love you more.' She replies, a sad smile on her face.

* * *

Climbing out his car Nick sighs as he glances in the backseat where Ottilie is babbling to herself in her carseat.

'Nick!' A familiar voice says and he turns round to find Michelle walking towards him holding a light pink gift bag.

'Hi…' He says smiling slightly at her.

'Did you have a nice Christmas?' She asks.

'Yeah, it was pretty good. What about you?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I got a little something for your little one… I know Carla and I aren't getting on and I don't really know much about the little one but I just wanted to get her something.' She replies biting her bottom lip as she holds out the gift bag.

'That's lovely, Chelle… Carla will come round to you and Robert; I think she's still just having a hard time accepting everything that happened… Would you like to meet Ottilie?' He asks and she nods her head. Opening the car door he quickly lifts the carseat out and holds it at a level so Michelle can see in it.

'She's beautiful.' Michelle says softly as she glances in the carseat at the little girl.

'She's her mummy's double.' Nick replies causing Michelle to smile.

'I think she's a pretty good mix of both of you.' Michelle says.

'T-This isn't going to cause trouble between you and Carla, is it? You seem to be getting on so well and I don't want to be the one who ruins that.' Michelle asks and Nick shakes his head.

'She misses you. I've got to go, Chelle. I need to drop Ottie off at Johnny's and head back to Carla. Thanks for the present.' Nick says and Michelle smiles.

'Give Carla my love, yeah?' She says and he nods his head.

'Of course.' He replies.

* * *

'Hey, babe… Have you had your scan?' Nick asks as he makes his way into the hospital room carrying an overnight bag.

'Hi. Yeah, I'm not pregnant. Never was; it is an ovarian cyst which has ruptured.' Carla replies.

'So what does that mean?' He asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I've been given some stronger pain relief and I've got to have a minor keyhole surgery; they said because it's causing me so much pain they're going to just remove it.' She explains and he nods his head.

'Okay; when will this happen?' He asks.

'I go down in an hour then they've said I might need to stay in for a few hours before they'll let me go home.' She replies.

'But you're going to be okay?' He asks.

'I'm going to be fine.' She replies.

'Do you want more kids?' He asks as she links her fingers through his.

'I don't know. I think if I just think about it then yeah I'd love more kids but I'm not getting any younger, Nick. There will come a time when I won't able to have more so I don't want to get my hopes up.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'I'd love another one; I'd love to be able to experience it all, you know?' He says and she nods her head.

'You never know… If things go well for us then we could have another next year.' She replies softly.

'What happened to going slow?' He asks.

'When do we ever actually take things slow?' She says smiling slightly as she pulls him to rest on the bed beside her.

'I think sometime next year we should renew our vows; do it properly this time.' He replies as she rests her head on his chest.

'I love that idea.' She says quietly.


	19. nineteen

**New Year's Eve.**

'Say happy birthday, daddy…' Carla says softly as she makes her way into the bedroom, Ottilie balanced on her hip and a perfectly wrapped gift in her other hand. Stretching his arms above his head Nick can't help but smile as Carla sits on the edge of the bed and passes him the gift.

'You shouldn't have.' He says causing her to shake her head.

'It's not much.' She replies quietly. He unwraps the gift to reveal two beautiful personalised presents; the first thing he lifts out is a tan leather wallet with his initials engraved on the front and the second is a gorgeous framed picture of him and Ottilie with 'daddy and me' printed underneath.

'Carla, these are amazing… I didn't even know you had this picture.' He says running his finger over the frame.

'That was the first picture I took of you both; we were still in the hospital and you thought I was sleeping.' She explains.

'This is amazing. Thank you, I love it.' He says leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. She smiles into the kiss and places her free hand on his cheek before Ottilie whimpers.

'Oh, I think someone wants our attention.' Carla says pulling back and glancing down at the little girl.

'How are you feeling today? Still in pain?' He asks watching as she runs her finger down the little girl's cheek.

'Mmm, a little bit. I'll be okay. David wants to know if we're going to the Bistro later.' She says, and he shrugs his shoulders.

'It's up to you, babe. I'm quite happy to see in the New Year here, just the three of us if it's what you want.' He replies.

'I think we should go for a little bit.' She says.

'Then we'll go. I'll let David know but for now I'd really like to spend some time cuddling my two girls if that's okay with you?' He says causing her to smile.

'That sounds absolutely perfect to me.' She replies.

* * *

Glancing over at Nick, Carla can't help but smile as she sees him fast asleep with Ottilie sitting beside him clutching her little pink bunny; for so long this has been everything she wanted, her own little family and now she's got it life doesn't seem like it could be any more perfect. Leaning over she gently kisses his forehead before lifting Ottilie into her arms and slowly climbing out of bed. She makes her way into the kitchen and over to the counter where she opens the drawer. Keeping Ottilie balanced on her hip she pulls out a brown envelope.

'Let's try and make daddy a cake.' She says softly. She places the envelope on the counter and makes her way over to Ottilie's highchair.

'Poppa Roy gave mummy a recipe that I'm going to attempt to make but we both know mummy isn't the best baker in the world.' She adds smiling slightly as she places Ottilie in the highchair.

* * *

'Mumma should've probably just bought a cake, shouldn't I?' Carla says sighing as she glances at the cake sitting on the counter.

'I think it looks perfect.' Nick says causing her to turn around to face him.

'No, it doesn't; it's awful.' She replies shaking her head.

'It's not awful.' He says.

'It's all lopsided and the icing is all weird… We should just bin it and I'll go see if I can get you another one.' She replies.

'Don't… Do you know why I think it's perfect? Because you made it, Carla. That's so special and I can't believe you'd go to so much effort for me.' He says wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I'm sorry I'm such an awful cook.' She almost whispers and he shakes his head.

'I don't care if you can cook or not and you certainly don't need to apologise. I love you because of who you are not because of what you can or can't do.' He says kissing the top of her head.

'Are you sure you want to go tonight? My mum is going to be there and so is Michelle.' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'If we're going to stay in Weatherfield then I'm not going to be able to avoid them forever.' She replies.

'Do you think you'll ever sort things out with Michelle?' He asks.

'I don't know. I just don't see how I can ever have her in my life when Robert is part of her life.' She replies leaning against his chest.

'Is there no way you can just be friends with her without Robert being involved? You two have been through so much together and I know you want her to be in Ottie's life.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I'll see.' She replies quietly.

* * *

Sitting in the corner Carla sighs as she glances around the packed Bistro; Nick is over at the bar talking to his family while she sits in a little corner with Ottilie curled into her chest.

'Hi…' A voice says softly and she glances up to see Michelle standing beside her.

'Hey; I meant to message you and say thank you for Ottie's present, it was lovely.' Carla replies and Michelle smiles slightly.

'I-I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to get her a little something.' Michelle says as Carla runs her finger down Ottilie's cheek.

'Why are we doing this, Chelle? I want Ottie to have her Auntie Michelle in her life. I want to be able to come to you when I'm freaking out over something. I want to be able to have a conversation with you without it being this fucking awkward.' Carla admits.

'I want that as well… I didn't mean to keep my relationship with Robert from you I just didn't know how to tell you.' Michelle admits.

'I don't know if I'll ever be able to be friends with him but I think I can be civil with him for your sake, if you really love him that is.' Carla says.

'I do. He means the world to me, Carla. I know he put you through hell but a lot of that was down to Tracy.' Michelle replies and Carla nods her head.

'Like I said I can be civil with him for your sake but I do miss you, Chelle… I'm sorry I kept Ottie from you; I genuinely didn't want to hurt you.' Carla says and Michelle smiles slightly.

'She's beautiful, Carla.' Michelle almost whispers.

'My angel, aren't you…' Carla says grinning as the little girl reaches out and grabs a handful of her hair.

'Ouch. Let's not pull mummy's hair out before the new year.' Carla adds smiling as Nick makes his way over.

'You okay?' He asks leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

'Mmm… Why don't you take our lovely little hooligan of a daughter over to see your gran?' She suggests causing him to smile. He takes Ottilie from her and begins to make his way back towards his family as she gestures for Michelle to sit down beside her.

'I'm sorry I've been such a cow to you; your happiness comes first and I should never have let what happened between Robert and I ruin our friendship. I'm so sorry.' Carla says softly.

'Don't apologise; I'm just glad we're able to talk now. I've missed you so much!' Michelle admits and Carla nods her head.

'Me too.' She replies.

* * *

 _'_ _3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!'_

Carla can't help but smile as she wraps her arms around Nick's neck and pulls him close to her.

'Happy New Year…' She whispers against his lips feeling his hands rest on her hips.

'Happy New Year; 2018 is going to be our year, babe.' He says and she nods her head.

'I love you.' She says softly.

'I love you more.' He replies.


	20. twenty

'Are you going to see your family today?' Carla asks glancing up at Nick as he makes his way over to the bed with Ottilie balanced on his hip.

'Probably not, no.' He replies kissing the top of the little girl's head before passing her to Carla who lets the little girl latch on.

'Why not? You said last night when we were leaving the Bistro you'd pop over?' She says as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

'You've both been up half the night throwing up; I'm not leaving you.' He replies running his hand over her head.

'I'm fine; I feel loads better.' She says and he shakes his head.

'Forgive me if I don't quite believe that.' He replies taking in her pale complexion as she lies in bed with Ottilie nursing happily.

'Okay so maybe I'm not feeling great but I will cope for an hour or two without you.' She says.

'I know you would but you don't have to. You've gone ten months having to cope on your own but not anymore.' He replies.

'I love you.' She says.

'I love you too… I'm going to go make you a cup of tea and some toast. Should I get something for Ottie?' He asks.

'No, I'll let her nurse for a bit and we'll see how she does with that.' She replies smiling as he kisses the top of her head. He leaves the room and she glances down at Ottilie.

'We're so lucky to have your daddy, aren't we?' She mumbles running her finger down her daughter's cheek.

* * *

'Is there anything you'd like for your birthday?' Nick asks placing the plate of toast down on the bedside table next to Carla.

'Nope; I've got everything I need right here.' Carla replies smiling at him.

'Is there anything you'd like to do for your birthday?' He asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Honestly? I'd really like to do something just the three of us. I know that might sound a bit bad that I don't want to do something with my family but I just really want to make some memories as a little family of three, you know?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I get that.' He replies. Glancing down she smiles slightly as Ottilie pulls away from her, her little eyes heavy with sleep as she runs her hand over her face.

'Are you tired, my angel? Maybe daddy can give you a cuddle and put you down in your cot for a nap?' Carla says softly as she glances back up at Nick.

'Of course I can. Why don't you try get some sleep once you've ate your toast?' He asks taking Ottilie into his arms and watching as Carla readjusting her top.

'I'm not tired; I was thinking we could start planning her party… I want to be prepared.' Carla suggests and he nods his head.

'Yeah, we could do that.' He replies smiling. Carla can't help but smile as she watches Nick stand with Ottilie cradled against his shoulder and slowly makes his way over to the cot.

'You sleep good, my little love… Mummy and I will be right here when you wake up.' He says quietly. He places her in the cot before making his way back over to the bed where Carla has the laptop set up on her knee.

'I was thinking we could maybe just have her party here? I don't want anything big.' Carla says.

'Sounds good to me. How are you feeling about inviting my family?' He asks sitting down beside her.

'I mean they're your family so it doesn't matter how I feel does it?' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Is there anyone you don't feel comfortable inviting?' He asks causing her to sigh.

'I know you're getting at your mum, Nick. I don't feel comfortable inviting her but she's your mum and she's Ottie's gran so I don't really get much choice, do I?' She says.

'Of course you do. This is your home, Carla. I completely understand if you don't want to invite her.' He replies.

'We're inviting her.' She says quietly.

'If she says anything I will ask her to leave.' He replies and she nods her head.

'Okay then… So that's like fifteen people; do you think that's enough?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I think if we're not wanting a huge party then that's a perfect amount.' He replies smiling.

'I know I keep saying this but I can't believe in a few months she's going to be one; our little miracle baby.' She says as he drapes his arm around her shoulders.

'I know. I can't give you enough credit for how amazing you've raised our little girl, Carla. She's amazing and that's all down to you, Car… You are the most amazing mother and I couldn't imagine having kids with anyone else.' He replies as she rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

'I can't believe we just spent over £150 on stuff for her party.' Carla says shaking her head as Nick slides his bank card back into his wallet.

'I know. Being a parent is expensive, isn't it?' He replies and she nods her head. Placing the laptop on the bedside table she slides down slightly in bed and curls against his side.

'Do you think that toast helped settle your stomach at all?' He asks running his fingers through her hair.

'I don't know… I've not been sick so I guess that's a good sign but I still feel really sick.' She replies.

'Why don't you go for a sleep for an hour or so and once you wake up if you're feeling a bit better I'll make us all some lunch? You've obviously both just caught a bug and maybe you just need to sleep it off?' He suggests glancing over at the cot where Ottilie is still fast asleep.

'Yeah I might…' She replies quietly. He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses the top of her head until she peacefully falls asleep in his arms. Reaching over he grabs his phone off the bedside table and glances down at the unread texts.

 **From David:**

 _Mum wants to know if you're bringing Carla and Ottie over this afternoon?_

 **To David:**

 _I'm actually not going to make it. Both Carla and Ottie seem to have caught a sickness bug of some sort so I'm just going to stay at home with them._

 **From David:**

 _Oh really? That's awful._

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'I'll get it.' Nick says smiling as he kisses the top of Carla's head; it's a little after 6pm and neither Carla or Ottilie have left the bedroom except when Carla went to the bathroom.

'Are you feeling better, lovely?' Carla asks glancing down at Ottilie who is curled into her side.

'Mama…' Ottilie babbles reaching her little hand up to Carla.

'That's right; I'm your mama.' Carla says taking hold of Ottilie's hand. Tears fill her eyes as she watches Ottilie stare up at her with a huge grin on her face.

 _'_ _What's wrong?'_

Carla sits up slightly as she hears Nick's voice coming from the living room. She hears a muffled voice before she slowly climbs out of bed and wraps her dressing gown around her body.

'Let's go see what's going on.' She says softly. Making her way out to the living room she sees Bethany standing with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Bethany? What's wrong?' Carla asks.

'I-I'm so sorry to just turn up like this. I should just go.' Bethany replies shaking her head and turning back to the door.

'No! Don't go…' Carla says making her way over to the blonde.

'M-Mum threw me out.' Bethany replies quietly glancing up at Nick.

'She threw you out? Why?' Carla asks softly.

'I-I don't want you two to hate me.' Bethany replies.

'We're not going to hate you, Bethany… Why don't we all sit down and we can have a chat. You can stay here for the night and then we'll try to sort everything out in the morning.' Carla suggests.

'I-I'm pregnant.' Bethany says before bursting into tears. Instantly Carla passes Ottilie to Nick and wraps her arms around the blonde.

'Hey, everything is going to be just fine… There are much worse things than a baby.' Carla says softly.


	21. twenty-one

'I-It's all just such a mess.' Bethany sobs, her head buried into Carla's shoulder as they stand in the middle of the living room.

'Look at me; I know this seems scary now. I know just how hard an unplanned pregnancy can be, but I also know just how wonderfully it can work out, Bethany… Your mum will come around, she's just shocked and she doesn't want you going through the struggles that she went through. She probably had so many plans for you.' Carla says gently rubbing the blonde's back.

'I-We were being careful.' Bethany cries and Carla glances over at Nick who has Ottilie balanced on her hip.

'Sometimes these things happen, Bethany.' Nick says, and Bethany lifts her head from Carla's shoulder to glance over at her uncle.

'Y-You don't hate me?' She asks, and Nick shakes his head.

'Of course, I don't hate you, Bethany.' He replies.

'C-Can I stay here tonight?' Bethany asks, and Carla nods her head.

'Of course, you can. Why don't I go see if I've got any pyjamas you can wear and then we'll order in some dinner?' Carla replies, and Bethany nods her head. Making her way through to the bedroom Carla manages to find some pyjamas that might just fit Bethany.

'Here you go, sweetheart… Go get changed and then we'll decide what we want for dinner.' Carla says. Nodding her head Bethany makes her way to the bathroom as Carla walks over to Nick.

'I wasn't expecting that.' He says, and she sighs.

'She must be terrified, Nick… I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant with Ottie and I was an adult.' Carla replies shaking her head as the little girl leans towards her.

'I know. She's going to need her family around her.' He says passing Ottilie to her.

'She's going to need her mum…' Carla replies quietly.

* * *

'How far along are you?' Carla asks as Bethany sits next to her with Ottilie curled up in her arms.

'Fourteen weeks…' Bethany replies.

'Oh wow; had your first scan yet?' Carla asks, and Bethany nods her head.

'I had it the other day… I've known for a while I was just too scared to tell anyone.' Bethany admits.

'I know just how scary it can be to tell people; I wasn't your age when I had Ottie, but I was still terrified but it's better than you tell people earlier than I told everyone about Ottie.' Carla replies.

'What was it like? Giving birth, I mean?' Bethany asks, and Carla can't help but smile as she remembers the moment her daughter entered the world.

'I'm not going to lie to you, Bethany. It was hard, and it hurt like hell, but she was totally worth it. The moment they placed her on my chest all the pain was forgotten.' Carla replies.

'Would you do it again?' Bethany asks and Carla glances over at Nick who's sitting on the sofa opposite them.

'In a heartbeat.' She replies smiling slightly.

* * *

'Did you really mean what you said about having another baby?' Nick asks pulling Carla closer to him as they lie in bed.

'What that I'd do it again?' Carla asks, and he nods his head.

'Of course, I did. Honestly? I'd love nothing more than to give Ottie a little brother or sister and if I thought you were up for it I'd suggest we start trying right now because I don't necessarily have long left to conceive.' She admits shrugging her shoulders.

'What gives you the idea that I wouldn't be up for it?' He asks.

'I don't know. We've not been back together for that long and I just- I don't know.' She replies.

'We may not have been back together long, but I am surer now than I ever was that you are the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I think you'd be surprised by my answer if you asked me if I wanted another baby.' He says.

'D-Do you want another baby?' She asks quietly. Smiling he uses his finger to tilt her chin up so he can look directly in her eyes.

'When can we start trying.' He says softly. Biting her bottom lip, she reaches up and runs her hand down his cheek.

'You mean it?' She asks, and he nods his head.

'I want to give Ottilie a little brother or sister but more than anything I want to be there to experience it all with you. I think we should wait until you're fully recovered from your surgery but after that there is nothing I want more in this world than to have another baby with you.' He replies.

'I'm so glad you came back from Canada.' She admits and he smiles.

'So am I.' He replies kissing the top of her head.


	22. twenty-two

**Despite this chapter being pretty short there is a lot happening in it so I hope you enjoy all that's going on and I will try get the next update up as soon as possible although life is rough right now.**

It's a little after 7:30am when Nick makes his way out of the bedroom and into the living room which is dark except for the soft glow of the tv which has some Disney film playing. He can just about make out the outline of Carla curled up on the sofa with Ottilie on her chest and a blanket covering them both. Quietly he makes his way over to the sofa and smiles slightly as he sees Carla glance up at him and move her feet so he can sit beside her.

'What you doing up so early?' He asks.

'She's got a temperature. I phoned NHS 24, I'm waiting on the doctor phoning me back.' She replies running her head down Ottilie's back as the little girl curls further into Carla.

'Why didn't you wake me?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I didn't want to until I knew whether we were to take her in or now.' She replies quietly.

'What's this we're watching?' He asks leaning back against the sofa.

'Frozen.' She replies.

'Lily used to be obsessed with this.' He says smiling slightly. He pulls her legs over his thighs and watches as she yawns.

'How long have you been up?' He asks.

'An hour or so? I gave her a quick bath to see if I could get her temperature down and settle her.' She replies.

'Do you want to go back to bed for a bit and I'll speak to the doctor when he phones?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'I've only just got her to settle down, Nick. I don't want to risk moving her.' She replies gently kissing the top of the little girl's head.

'Are you going to try talking to Sarah today?' She asks.

'If we don't have to take her to the doctors.' He replies.

'I'm sure she'll be fine; it's probably just a virus.' She says and he nods his head.

'Hopefully.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'A-Auntie Carla…' Bethany says as she makes her way into the living room, both hands pressed against her stomach as she bites her bottom lip.

'She's sleep, rough morning… What's wrong? Anything I can help you with?' Nick asks.

'I-I think I'm losing the baby, Uncle Nick. I've phoned the midwife and she said I should go to the hospital to get checked out' She replies quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Oh sweetheart, let me get some clothes on and we'll go up to the hospital.' He says seeing the look of pure terror on her face.

'T-Thank you.' She replies. He gets off the sofa, careful not to wake Carla or Ottilie who have both not long fallen asleep and quickly goes to put some clothes on. Once dressed and back in the living room, he grabs a piece of paper and quickly leaves a note for Carla.

'Let's go.' He says unlocking the front door and stepping back so Bethany can make her way out.

* * *

'Try not to panic too much, Bethany.' Nick says as his niece lies on the hospital bed, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

'I'm scared… I know I'm only young but I love this baby, Uncle Nick. I really want this baby.' She admits and he nods his head.

'I can tell.' He replies reaching over and taking hold of her hand.

'Whatever happens you're going to be okay. You will always have a home with Carla and I, okay? We love you Bethany and Ottie just adores you.' He says gently squeezing her hand.

* * *

'You're just not well at all, are you?' Carla says lifting Ottilie into her arms after getting them both dressed.

'Maybe we should take you over to the medical centre.' She mumbles gently rocking the little girl in her arms; the doctor phoned back and suggested they just keep Ottilie in the house but it just seems like she's getting worse. Keeping Ottilie cradled in her arms she makes her way over to the kitchen counter and once again reads over the note that Nick left.

 _Had to take Bethany to the hospital. Be home as soon as I can, phone me if you need me. Nick x_

Sighing she carries Ottilie over to the pram and gently places her in it.

'Let's take you to see a doctor.' Carla says.


	23. twenty-three

'Shh... You're okay, baby girl.' Carla almost whispers as she stands outside Victoria Court cradling Ottilie against her chest. Keeping the blanket wrapped around the little girl's body, she repeatedly places kisses on top of her head as she anxiously taps her foot against the ground.

'Carla? Are you okay?' A voice asks causing Carla to turn around and come face to face with Robert.

'Mmm... No.' She replies quietly.

'What's wrong?' He asks as she glances down at her phone.

'She's not well; the doctor told me I should take her to the hospital but it wasn't urgent enough for an ambulance. Nick's at the hospital with Bethany so I've phoned a taxi but it's been nearly forty-five minutes.' Carla replies shaking her head as Ottilie continues to whimper.

'Do you have the carseat for her or is it in your car?' Robert asks.

'It's here.' She replies gesturing to the carseat which is practically hidden behind her.

'Let me go get my car and I'll take you both up to the hospital.' He says softly and she shakes her head.

'You've got work; I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll just phone Steve again and see where my taxi is.' She replies.

'Carla, I'm here with a car. Let me take you both to the hospital.' He says.

'Okay... Thank you.' She replies quietly. Bending down Carla begins to strap Ottilie into her carseat while waiting for Robert to bring the car around; he's not her favourite person on the planet but at the end of the day her daughter comes first and her main priority is getting the little girl to the hospital as soon as possible. Within minutes Robert is pulling up and quickly getting out the car.

'Can you strap that in using the seatbelt?' He asks as Carla lifts the carseat.

'Mmhmm... I can get it. Are you really sure about this, Robert?' She asks.

'I'm positive.' He replies.

* * *

'You don't have to stay.' Carla says quietly as she sits on the chair gently rocking Ottilie. She glances up at Robert who's standing back the bottom of the hospital cot.

'I'll stay until we can get hold of either Michelle or Nick. You shouldn't be on your own.' He replies and she smiles slightly.

'Michelle really loves you.' She says softly.

'And I love her.' He replies watching her nod her head.

'I know you do.' She says. The small cubicle goes silent as Carla stares down at the baby girl in her arms.

'I hate this place... I've spent far too much time in hospitals over the years.' She says quietly adjusting Ottilie so the little girl is resting against her shoulder.

'I am sorry, Carla. I made your life hell and I'm sorry about that.' He says.

'It's not all your fault; I chose to sleep with you, that was completely my own fuck up.' She replies.

'But everything that happened after that; I could've stopped Tracy. I should've stopped Tracy.' He says.

'It's in the past now. I can see that you and Michelle are happy; I'm not saying we're going to be best friends any time soon but I can be civil with you and I can have you in my life.' She replies.

'I'm going to pop outside and try to phone Nick again, okay?' Robert says and Carla nods her head. Leaning down Carla kisses the top of Ottilie's head and leans back against the chair.

'What is wrong with you, baby girl? You're just not yourself.' Carla mumbles running her finger down the little girl's cheek as she stares sleepily up at her.

* * *

'You okay?' Nick asks as he leads Bethany back to the car.

'Mmm…' Bethany replies quietly, her hand is placed protectively over her stomach as Nick unlocks the car and they both climb in.

'Shit, I forgot to take my phone in with me. Carla and Robert have been trying to phone me for like two hours.' Nick says grabbing his phone and instantly re-dialling Carla's number.

 _'_ _Nick? Where the hell are you?'_ Carla asks, the anger evident in her voice.

'I'm at the hospital with Bethany, in the rush I completely forgot to take my phone in.' Nick replies glancing over at Bethany who is staring down at her stomach.

 _'_ _Ottie's in hospital. She got worse and I took her to the medical centre who said I should bring her in.'_

'What? Where abouts are you?'

 _'_ _The children's hospital. I'm not quite sure whereabouts we are but I'll find out and let you know.'_

'Okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there.'

 _'_ _Just get here whenever you can.'_

She hangs up and he sighs as he places his phone into his pocket before turning to look at Bethany.

'Ottilie's in hospital so we need to go there and then I'll phone someone to come take you home, okay?' He says and she nods her head.

'Is she okay, Uncle Nick?' She asks causing him to sigh.

'I'm not sure, Bethany. I'm not sure.' He replies. He begins the short drive to the Children's hospital which isn't even that far away from the hospital they're at now; he can feel the worry he's feeling steadily rising the closer he gets to the hospital.

* * *

'When I get you out of here I'm going take you to toys r us and we're going to spend all of your Christmas money, okay?' Carla says softly as she bounces Ottilie on her knee. Over the past hour Ottilie has definitely perked up a bit after being diagnosed with a bacterial infection and has been given some antibiotics. Suddenly the curtain opens and Nick rushes into the cubicle.

'I'm so sorry.' He says and she shakes her head.

'You knew she wasn't well, you should've kept your phone with you.' She replies.

'Carla, I didn't even realise I didn't have it. I would never have left it behind on purpose.' He says.

'She's getting kept in over night so you may as well just go home.' She replies bluntly.

'Carla, don't be like that.' He says softly and she shakes her head.

'Go home, Nick. I can do this on my own, I basically have been for pretty much the past year.' She replies turning away from him.


	24. twenty-four

He's been sitting in the waiting room for just over an hour when Robert makes his way over to him carrying a cup of tea. He glances up at the clock and sighs before looking back down at his phone.

'She's going to be fine, you know… The doctor said it is a bacterial infection and they've gave her some antibiotics; they're only keeping her in overnight as a precaution.' Robert says passing Nick the cup of tea.

'I should've had my phone. I knew Ottie wasn't well, I should've made sure I had it.' Nick mumbles and Robert shakes his head.

'It was a mistake and Carla knows that. She was scared, Nick. She tried not to let it show but she was terrified.' Robert says.

'Thank you for bringing her and staying with her; I'm glad she wasn't completely alone.' Nick admits and Robert smiles slightly.

'You don't have to thank me. Go back in there, Nick. I'm pretty sure she's regretting telling you to leave.' Robert says. Taking Robert's advice Nick stands up and makes his way over to the private room where Carla and Ottilie have been moved to; he glances in the window and sees Carla sitting on the chair with Ottilie fast asleep in the cot beside her. He watches as she glances up and nods her head gesturing for him to come in.

'I'm sorry.' He says as he opens the door causing her to sigh.

'Don't apologise, Nick. I shouldn't have told you to leave and I didn't mean what I said about doing this on my own.' She replies.

'Yes you did and you have every right to feel that way. I haven't been around enough and I shouldn't have left you to raise her on your own, Carla. Bringing her up on your own while I was here playing happy families with Leanne couldn't have been easy.' He says making his way over to her.

'I shouldn't be such a bitch.' She mumbles.

'You're not a bitch; you've had a rough day, haven't you? Another rough day that I wasn't here and I couldn't be more sorry about that.' He says.

'She's going to be okay… We can go home tomorrow.' She replies and he nods his head.

'I know; I spoke to Robert and a nurse.' He says sitting on the chair next to her.

'I love you.' She almost whispers causing her to smile.

'I love you too.' He replies.

* * *

'So it's your birthday tomorrow.' Nick says softly as Carla rests her head on his shoulder.

'Mmm…' She replies quietly.

'I planned for us to go away for two days.' He says.

'Yeah? I guess that's out of the picture now.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'Doesn't have to be; I spoke with the nurse who had a word with the doctor and he said as long as we give her the antibiotics they prescribe and keep an eye on her we can go away. We're still going to be in the country and we're not actually too far away from Manchester, just a few hours away. So, if you still want to go then we can but I don't want you to feel obliged to.' He says.

'They said it's okay?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah and we won't be doing too much; I just want it to be a nice relaxing time for you. Time for us to spend as a family.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Then I'd love to still go.' She says tilting her head slightly to glance up at him.

'Yeah?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Of course.' She replies.

'She looks so tiny in there.' He says and she sighs.

'This just reminds me of that time she was in hospital when she was four weeks old.' She replies quietly.

'That was definitely scary.' He says.

'It was. Today brought back so many memories and I know she didn't have a fit this time but I just- I was so scared, Nick. I just had these visions of her from last time and when the doctor suggested we go straight to the hospital I panicked.' She admits.

'That's understandable. We went through hell when she had the seizure and I can only imagine how scary it must've been this time.' He says gently squeezing her hand.

'But she's okay and we're going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine.' She mumbles and he nods his head.

'It is… I've got to go; they're only letting one of us stay the night and apparently I have to be out at the end of visiting which is now.' He says glancing down at his watch.

'Really? That's shit.' She replies and he nods his head.

'I'll see you first thing in the morning, try get some sleep.' He says and she smiles slightly.

'I love you.' She almost whispers.

'I love you too.' He replies kissing the top of her head.


	25. twenty-five

It's a little after 11am when Carla arrives home after Ottilie finally got discharged from the hospital. Smiling Nick leads her up to their front door only to find Michelle sitting outside it with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Chelle, what's wrong?' Carla asks.

'It's all such a mess.' Michelle cries burying her head in her hands causing Carla to sigh.

'Chelle, come inside. It's freezing out here.' Carla says. Passing Ottilie to Nick she helps her friend off the ground and leads her inside.

'I'll go change Ottie.' Nick says softly and Carla nods her head.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?' Carla asks sitting down beside Michelle on the sofa.

'We're losing everything, Carla…' Michelle mumbles.

'What do you mean?' Carla asks.

'He's gambled away everything… The Bistro, the flat; we're in so much debt.' Michelle admits shaking her head.

'What? How did it get this bad, Chelle? How long has this been going on for?' Carla asks.

'Weeks. I don't know what to do anymore; I don't want to leave him but I just- We're going to be homeless, Carla.' Michelle replies and Carla shakes her head.

'No, you're not… How much debt is he in, Chelle?' Carla asks.

'A lot.' Michelle replies quietly.

'Okay; I am going to transfer some money over to _your_ account. You pay his debts and if you need more come to me but do not give him any of that money.' Carla says.

'Carla, that's not why I came here.' Michelle replies and Carla shakes her head.

'I know it's not but I'm not about to see you out on the street and Nick worked so fucking hard on that Bistro so I'm not about to watch that go down the drain either.' Carla says gently squeezing her friend's hand.

'I don't even know what to say, Carla… Thank you.' Michelle says wiping her eyes.

'You don't have to say anything, Chelle.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Do I get to find out where we're going?' Carla asks keeping Ottilie balanced on her hip as Nick places the last of their bags in the boot.

'Nope, it's a surprise.' Nick replies gently nudging her shoulder as he sees Roy rushing over to them.

'Oh Carla, I'm so glad I caught you before you left. I have a few things for you to take with you.' Roy says holding up the numerous different bags he's carrying. He stops directing in front of Carla and passes her two brown paper bags.

'These are just some snacks for on the way; some sandwiches and cakes.' He explains causing Carla to smile.

'Oh Roy, thank you…' She says and he nods his head slightly.

'And this is just a little something from me. It's not much but I wanted to get you something.' He replies.

'Roy, you shouldn't have.' Carla says instantly hugging him.

'I couldn't not get you a gift; I just want to say how proud I am of you, Carla. You are the most amazing mother and watching you grow over the years has been a pleasure. Have a good trip and I shall see you all when you get back in a few days.' Roy says and Carla nods her head.

'Thank you, Roy. We'll see you when we get home.' Carla replies smiling. Nodding his head Roy turns and begins to walk back to the café as Carla passes the bags to Nick.

'You ready to head, babe?' Nick asks watching as Carla straps Ottilie into her carseat.

'Yep.' Carla replies smiling. She tucks a blanket over Ottilie before closing the door causing Nick to smile.

'Hey, c'mere…' He says softly as he grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him. Resting her hands on his chest she glances up at him causing him to smile.

'Happy birthday, love…' He says leaning down and resting his head against hers.

'Thank you.' She almost whispers.

* * *

Glancing over at Carla, Nick can't help but smile as he sees her fast asleep with her head resting against the car window. Ottilie got discharged from hospital around 10am and immediately went home so Carla could pack before they finally left the house at 12pm. It's now a little after 1:30pm and they've finally arrived at their destination although Carla and Ottilie have slept practically the entire way.

'Carla…' He says softly reaching over to run his hand down her arm. She mumbles something as her eyes flicker open and she glances up at him.

'Hey.' She almost whispers causing him to smile.

'Hi… I hate to wake you when you look so peaceful but we're here.' He says and she stretches her arms above her head.

'Really? Already?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yep, you slept practically the entire way.' He replies watching as she leans forward to look out the window.

'Where are we?' She asks.

'The Lake District; the Belsfield hotel to be precise.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Oh wow… This place is beautiful, Nick.' She says.

'I wish I could've taken you somewhere like New York or the Maldives but maybe one day.' He replies.

'Don't be silly; this is absolutely perfect, Nick. Better than I ever could've imagined.' She says.

'Shall we go inside? Check out our room?' He suggests and she nods her head. They both get out the car and Nick can't help but smile as he watches Carla effortlessly get Ottilie out and balance her on her hip.

'Why are you staying at me, Tilsley.' She asks smiling over at him.

'You just amaze me.' He replies causing her to shake her head.

'You're so cheesy.' She mumbles.

'Yet you still love me.' He says and she nods her head.

'Yes I do.' She replies biting her bottom lip as he makes his way round to her side of the car.

'I love you.' He says.

* * *

'This is absolutely amazing, Nick.' Carla says softly as she stares out the window at Lake Windermere.

'I'm glad you like it.' Nick replies wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

'Ottie and I have some gifts for you.' He says.

'You shouldn't have, Nick… You've already done so much for me.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'I would give you the world if I could, Carla.' He says.


	26. twenty-six

**So I know there is a bit of a time jump of like two/three weeks in this chapter purely because I couldn't think of anything to carry it on and I really wanted to update. I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Oh I wonder who that could be, Ottie?' Carla says smiling slightly as she makes her way out of the bathroom and glances at Ottilie who's lying on the living room floor with her soft pink bunny. Making her way over to the door Carla opens it to reveal Michelle and Maria standing.

'Hey, come on in.' Carla says smiling. She lets them into the house before covering her mouth as she yawns.

'Is she sleeping?' Maria asks causing Carla to laugh.

'No, she was just lying watching tv whilst I got dressed.' Carla replies.

'When does Nick get back from Canada?' Michelle asks watching as Ottilie rolls over and instantly crawls towards Carla.

'Tomorrow morning.' Carla replies lifting the little girl onto her hip.

'She's beautiful, Carla.' Maria says causing Carla to smile.

'Thank you… Mummy's princess, aren't you?' Carla replies. The three of them sit down on the sofa, Carla keeping Ottilie in her knee as the little girl curls away from the two other women and into Carla.

'So what do you prefer then? Devon or Weatherfield?' Maria asks.

'Honestly? I don't know. I love having my family here and I love being able to pop to Chelle's or my dad's for a cuppa but I don't know if anything will ever beat pottering around the garden and listening to the sea in the background.' Carla replies shaking her head as she glances down at Ottilie.

'Where did you feel most at home?' Maria asks.

'None of them felt like home unless Nick was there. I know that sounds super cheesy and ridiculous but I've never felt settled, at least not until Nick came back for Christmas.' Carla admits.

'You two are perfect together anyone can see it… I think you just needed some time apart for you to forgive yourself.' Maria says and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah, I guess.' She replies smiling.

'What are your plans for today?' Michelle asks.

'I'm taking Bethany baby shopping.' Carla replies smiling.

* * *

'How are things with your mum?' Carla asks as she makes her way into Mothercare with Bethany.

'Things are good, I think anyway… She's given me some money so I can order a pram today.' Bethany replies causing Carla to smile.

'That's good. Have you picked out the pram you want?' Carla asks and Bethany shrugs her shoulders.

'Kind of. I had a look online and see a few within my budget that I like; how did you settle on the one for Ottilie?' Bethany asks as they instantly make their way over to the pram section.

'I looked at what I practically needed; I needed something that I could use to go on walks because I did a lot of that in Devon. I needed something that would fit in my car and also wasn't too hard to assemble. What do you need out of your pram?' Carla says.

'I need something I can take on buses.' Bethany replies and Carla nods her head.

'What one have you been looking at?' Carla asks.

'The Mamas and Papas Armadillo flip one.' Bethany replies gesturing to the pram directly in front of them. Making their way over to the pram Carla looks at the price and smiles.

'That's a really good deal, Bethany… If you do decide on this one Uncle Nick and I will pay for your carseat.' Carla says.

'You don't have to do that.' Bethany replies shaking her head.

'We want to, Bethany. That's our little great niece or nephew and we want to treat you both.' Carla says.

'Nephew…' Bethany replies quietly.

'You found out the gender?' Carla asks and Bethany nods her head.

'Yesterday. Craig came with me.' Bethany replies smiling.

'I'm so happy for you, Bethany… How are things between you and Craig?' Carla asks.

'I keep expecting him to run. He has no obligation to stick around, the baby isn't his.' Bethany replies shaking her head.

'He loves you, Bethany. His baby or not that boy worships the ground you walk on. Not all men are bad.' Carla says gently squeezing the blonde's hand.

* * *

'Daddy gets home tomorrow.' Carla says gently placing Ottilie in her cot and kissing the top of the little girl's head.

'We'll be able to tell him just how much we've missed him, won't we? Place just isn't the same without him around, is it?' Carla adds as Ottilie babbles causing her to smile.

'I think you saved daddy and I. I don't quite know where we would've been if it wasn't for you, Ottie… Our little saviour.' Carla whispers.


	27. twenty-seven

It's a little after 4:20am when Carla feels the bed dip slightly and a familiar arm rest across her hip and a hand settles on her stomach. Smiling she keeps her eyes closed as she shuffles backwards and leans back against his chest.

'Missed you.' She mumbles resting her hand on top of his.

'I've missed you too.' Nick says smiling as he presses his lips against the top of her head. A small whimper comes from the cot next to Carla causing them both to smile as Carla opens one eye and glances in the cot.

'Someone knows daddy's home.' Carla almost whispers reaching one of her hands out and smiling as Ottilie clutches onto her finger.

'You can bring her into bed with us.' Carla says softly. Smiling Nick climbs out of bed and makes his way over to the cot where Ottilie instantly pulls herself up onto her feet.

'Dada…' The little girl mumbles and Carla rolls onto her back. She watches as Nick lifts their daughter into his arms before carrying her over to the bed.

'Are you crying?' He asks watching as she wipes her cheek.

'I'm just tired.' She mumbles glancing away from him.

'What's up?' He asks placing Ottilie in the middle of the bed before lying down beside his girls.

'I just- I'm so happy.' She admits shaking her head.

'I watch you with her and I just- All I ever wanted was to have my dad in my life and watching you with our daughter makes me so happy. All I've ever wanted was this, was you…' She explains causing him to smile.

'I love you.' He says.

'I love you too.' She replies rolling onto her side to face him.

'How was Canada?' She asks.

'Boring… I couldn't wait to get back to you two.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Mmm… We couldn't wait for you to get home.' She says softly.

'How have you been?' He asks causing her to smile slightly.

'Well I've actually been feeling a bit off the past few days so I was thinking I should maybe take a test? We weren't exactly careful when we were away, were we?' She says watching as he instantly lifts his head off the pillows to look at her.

'Seriously?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I've got one in the bathroom… I could take it just now?' She says causing him to smile.

'Go for it then, babe.' He replies.

* * *

Making her way out of the bathroom she places the cap on the pregnancy test and hands it to Nick who's still lying in bed with Ottilie by his side.

'Well?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I've not looked… I want you to do it.' She replies passing the test to him. Glancing down at it he smiles slightly before looking back up at her.

'How are you feeling?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I-I don't know. This wasn't planned, was it? We said we'd maybe start trying at the end of the year not be pregnant at the beginning.' She replies.

'I know but the best things in life aren't planned, are they? Look at Ottie. She was the biggest surprise but the best thing that ever happened to us.' He says.

'I know.' She replies quietly glancing down at Ottilie who's half asleep on the bed. Taking a deep breath he glances back down at the test before lifting it to have a closer look.

'It's negative.' He says.

'Really? A-Are you sure?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yep, there's only one line.' He replies and she bites her bottom lip.

'It can't be. Look again.' She says causing him to sigh.

'It's negative, babe. It's really not that big of a deal; you said yourself this wasn't the plan. If you really want another baby we can start trying in a few months.' He says and she shakes her head.

'No, you don't understand. It genuinely can't be negative; I've already taken four tests which were all positive so that one can't be negative.' She replies.

'W-What? You already know you're pregnant?' He asks and she nods her head as she takes the test from him.

'I didn't want you to be mad that I found out without you again.' She replies.

'Why would I be mad, babe? How long have you known?' He asks.

'Like since the day you left. I bought a test at the airport once you'd went through security and it was positive; I've taken a test everyday since.' She admits. Tears fill her eyes as she stares down at the test.

'What if this is the sign of something bad? What if I'm miscarrying or something?' She says glancing up at him.

'Don't panic. This doesn't mean anything. Why don't we just leave that for a bit? We'll lie down and check it again later? It might just be a faulty test.' He replies and she nods her head. Placing the test down on the bedside table she climbs into bed at the other side of Ottilie and lies on her side to glance over at him.

'You're really not mad?' She asks.

'How could I be mad? We're having another baby, Carla. That is the most amazing thing ever.' He replies.

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head Carla yawns and rolls onto her side surprised to find the bed completely empty. Running her hand over her faceshe slowly climbs out of bed and makes her way out of the bedroom and through to the kitchen where she finds Nick standing at the counter with Ottilie balanced on his hip.

'Oh there's your mummy who's carrying precious cargo.' Nick says grinning as he turns around at the sound of her footsteps.

'I didn't check that test.' Carla mumbles.

'I did… Undeniable positive, babe. We're having another baby.' Nick says. Making his way over to her he wraps his free arm around her as she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

'We're having another baby.' She mumbles causing him to smile.

'We are, love. Ottie's going to be a big sister.' He says and she laughs quietly.

'God, I swore after I had Ottie I'd never do this again.' She replies.

'Yet here we are, less than a year later.' He says kissing the top of her head.

'Mmm… Love you.' She whispers.

'Love you too.' He says.

'What else has been happening when I was away?' Nick asks.

'I told Bethany we'd buy the carseat for the baby.' Carla replies and Nick nods her head.

'Okay.' He says.

'And she's found out she's having a boy.' She replies.

'Oh that's exciting.' He says and she nods her head.

'I'd really like to book in for a private scan; just to make sure everything is okay, especially before we tell anyone.' She says.

'Sounds good to me.' He replies. He watches as her hand slides down to rest on her stomach causing him to smile.

'It's hard to believe that there is an actual baby in there…' She almost whispers.


	28. twenty-eight

**I'm going to admit right now that this wasn't how I was planning on taking this chapter or story but I was watching a programme whilst writing this and got some inspiration and ideas from that. Also without giving away what happens I'd just like to add here that I have done my research and there is a higher chance of this happening for 'older' mums.**

'I don't think I've ever done this with her... How bad is that? Nearly a year and I've never went to the supermarket with her?' Nick says as he watches Carla put Ottilie in the trolley seat and strap the little girl in.

'Don't be silly, Nick. I'm sure there is probably plenty of men who haven't taken their child to a supermarket. It's not like it's a huge deal.' Carla replies placing her bag on her shoulder and smiling as they begin to walk towards the supermarket.

'I just- Sometimes I can't help but feel like I've missed out on so much.' Nick says.

'Well you're not going to miss out on anything with this one, are you?' Carla replies brushing her hand across her stomach causing him to smile.

'Definitely not.' He says watching as Ottilie lifts her little hand out and Carla leans forward to kiss her tiny fingers.

'Mama!' Ottilie babbles.

'Ottie!' Carla says causing the little girl to giggle and throw her arms in the air.

'So what've we to get in here?' Nick asks as Carla lets one hand drop from the trolley and links her fingers through his.

'Nappies and wipes. Also some little snack bits for around the house and ginger tea or ginger biscuits.' Carla replies smiling.

'Why ginger tea?' He asks.

'For when the morning sickness kicks in.' She replies instantly making her way to the baby section.

'Oh okay.' He replies watching as she picks up two bulk packets of nappies and throws them into the trolley.

'What time is the scan at again?' Carla asks watching Nick pick up a box of wipes.

'Twenty past eleven; we're lucky they had a cancellation and could fit us in at such short notice.' Nick replies smiling.

'I know. I just don't think I could properly relax without knowing what was going on in there.' Carla says softly.

* * *

'How old is your little one?' Susan, the ultrasound technician performing the internal scan, asks as Carla glances over at Ottilie who is fast asleep in her buggy.

'Nearly eleven months.' Carla replies smiling slightly as Nick links his fingers through hers.

'She's beautiful...' Susan says glancing at the screen. The room remains silent as the three adults stare at the screen before Nick gasps.

'I-Is that?' He asks and Susan reaches forward slightly.

'That right there is baby one and two who both appear to be in the same sac. Then if you look over here, baby three is just in his or her own sac.' Susan explains gesturing to each individual baby on the screen.

'N-No, that's impossible.' Carla says shaking her head.

'I'd say you're already around seven weeks and three days and all three babies appear to have nice healthy heartbeats.' Susan says and Carla shakes her head.

'No. I-I can't be having three. I just- I won't cope, I know I won't.' Carla mumbles glancing at Nick who's face is an unhealthy shade of white as he stares at the screen, his mouth open slightly and his eyes full of shock.

'I'm going to print some pictures and then we can have a talk okay?' Susan says. Carla nods her head as Susan removes the ultrasound wand and cleans it before placing it back on the holder. She leaves the room and Carla remains lying on the bed as Nick stares straight at the screen.

'N-Nick...' She almost whispers.

'I really don't know what to say.' He admits. A few minutes later Carla is fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed when Susan makes her way into the room carrying an envelope containing their photographs.

'I know this must have come as a shock to you but I just want you to know that you will have support. Your pregnancy will be classed as high risk because you're having multiples but there is no reason you can't have three healthy babies at the end of this.' Susan says.

'I wasn't on any fertility treatment.' Carla replies shaking her head.

'The chances of women over thirty having multiples is higher than someone younger. What seems to have happened is when you were ovulating you've realised two eggs, one of which has split in half resulting in the two babies in one sac and the other has taken as well.' Susan explains.

'We're going to have four kids under the age of two.' Carla whispers, more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

It's a little after 5pm when Carla sits cross-legged at one side of the large playmat while Nick sits at the other holding Ottilie in front of him. He uses his hands to steady her as she gets her balance before slowly pulling them away so she's standing on her own. Glancing over at Carla he watches as she smiles and puts her arms out towards the little girl.

'Ottie, come to mummy? Come on, baby girl.' Carla says watching as the little girl stares at her before slowly placing her left foot in front of the right. Ottilie hesitates before quickly taking six or seven steps and falling right into Carla's arms.

'Oh my- You did it, baby girl! You actually did it!' Carla says, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cuddles the girl against her chest.

'That was amazing!' Nick says making his way over to them and wrapping his arms around them both. Leaning down he kisses the top of Ottilie's head as Carla continues to cuddle the little girl.

'How are you feeling?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'Shocked as hell. Scared. Nervous.' She admits as Ottilie squirms out of her arms and crawls towards her toys.

'We'll be okay.' Nick says softly.

'Will we?' She asks.


End file.
